Les aléas de la vie
by mione-du-49
Summary: Pendant les vacances Hermione et Drago ce sont vu dans une boîte de nuit, mais ils avaient trop bu et donc de fil en aiguille, ils se sont dragués et on couché ensemble. que se passera t-il à Poudlard ? C'est ma première fic.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. . Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples :** HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating :**Pas encore défini.

**Remarques :**C'est ma première fic HP et je suis un peu sceptique quant à sa réelle valeur... J'ai commencé quelques chapitres il y a longtemps mais pas eu le courage de les postés. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si je suis trop mauvaise en tant qu'auteur. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe j'essaie de me corriger mais ce n'est pas facile.

_**Chapitre 1 : Soirée inoubliable**_

L'histoire commence dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ou plutôt jeune femme, préparant sa valise. Celle-ci, n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un « canon », mais possédait un charme envoûtant et naturel. Elle avait les cheveux châtains avec de belles boucles soyeuses, elle avait des yeux chocolat captivant, avec à l'intérieur des pépites doré. Malheureusement ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la joie de vivre qui l'a caractérisait, mais une infini tristesse et beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Cette triste jeune femme se nommait Hermione Jane Granger. La meilleure élève de tous Poudlard depuis des décennies. Meilleure amie d'Harry Potter « le Survivant » et de Ronald Weasley appelé « Ron », il y avait aussi la sœur de se dernier Ginevra Weasley surnommée « Gin' ou Ginny ». Ils étaient devenus un quatuor inséparable.

Revenons-en à Hermione, qui pendant l'été avait bien changé, s'en était fini de son aspect « Rat de bibliothèque, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », elle avait décidé de clouer le bec à tous. Pari qu'elle avait réussit avec succès, elle était devenue magnifique, avait pris des formes là ou il le fallait, s'habillait à la mode sans en faire trop en gardant son côté naturel. Elle avait appris à s'amuser, à se lâcher. Elle aimait toujours autant les livres et les études, mais elle avait compris que tout ne se résumait pas qu'à cela. Donc revenons au moment présent, Hermione finalisait sa valise, le regard hagard, plongée très loin dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait cette fameuse soirée d'il y a deux semaines, qui sa elle ne le savait pas encore allait changer toute sa vie, qu'elle le désire ou non.

_**Flash Black**_

Hermione et sa meilleure amie moldue Elena (qui savait et acceptait le fait qu'elle soit sorcière) avait décidé que pour l'une de leurs dernières soirées ensemble, avant le départ d'Hermione pour Poudlard. Elles iraient dans la boîte la plus branchée et coté du moment. Une fois prête toutes les deux. Elena portait une petite robe cintrée sans bretelle assez courte de couleur noir à pailleté dorée, tandis qu'Hermione avait optée pour un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise simple avec un léger décolletée vert bouteille absolument magnifique.

Elles partirent en direction du « Dragon Fire », une fois arrivée dans la boîte, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le bar pour leur première conso de la soirée. Elles s'accoudèrent au comptoir et regardèrent la piste de danse, Elena repéra bien vite un garçon à son goût.

- Tu as vu Mia, le beau brun là-bas ? Questionna Elena déjà impatiente d'aller vers sa nouvelle proie.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout, répondit Hermione. - Dis moi, ma petite Mia, sa te dérange si …

- Non, vas y, ma belle, attaque ! Lui dit Hermione morte de rire.

- Merci ! Merci ! T'es la meilleure des amies, lui cria t'elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elena partit rejoindre le jeune homme sur la piste. De la où elle était Hermione pouvait voir toute la scène. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se mit à franchement sourire lorsqu'elle vit Elena danser langoureusement contre le pauvre homme.

~~ Sa y es, sans est fini de lui, elle l'a pris dans ses filets, je crois que tu vas finir la soirée toute seule ma pauvre Hermione. ~~

Pendant une grande partie de la soirée, Hermione resta au bar à enchaîner les consommations. Bien sur, elle était lucide mais toutes ses inhibitions était partie en fumée. Puis, un garçon s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, pour voir apparaître devant Drago Malfoy, son « Pire Ennemi », sa « Némésis ».

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », ce n'est pourtant pas une bibliothèque, lui balança Malfoy qui avait apparemment déjà bien bu.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire cela, Malfoy, tu es dans une boîte moldue, je te signale.

- Ecoute Granger, j'ai vraiment beaucoup bu ce soir, et j'aimerai ne pas me battre avec toi.

- Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec toi, pas envie de gâcher ma soirée.

- Ok ! Alors je te propose une trêve, juste pour ce soir bien sur.

- Oui, d'accord. Profitons du peu de vacances qu'ils nous restent.

- Bien, vu que l'on a enterré la hache de guerre, voudrais-tu venir danser avec moi ?

Il vit vite qu'Hermione était hésitante.

- Allez quoi ! Hermione, elle releva la tête surprise du fait qu'il utilise son prénom, Je fais des efforts, fais en autant. Bon, je te l'accorde l'alcool m'aide à le faire, mais bon c'est toi la Gryffondor de nous deux.

Tout en disant cela, Drago lui fessait une mine de chien battu, plutôt comique. L'alcool l'aidant surement, elle accepta. Drago fou de joie, l'emmena sur la piste. Une fois arrivé sur la piste, ils furent surpris d'entendre une musique plus lente et langoureuse, presque un slow. Drago regarda sa compagne d'un soir, puis haussa les épaules. Il prit les mains d'Hermione et les passa autour de son cou, pendant qu'il posait les siennes sur ses hanches. Il l'a rapprocha de lui et ils commencèrent à se déhanché tout doucement.

Au bout d'un très court instant, Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, comme en sécurité, se qui la surprit.

~~ Sa peau est douce, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas me mentir plus longtemps, je comprends les filles de l'école, il est vraiment séduisant, il possède un je ne sais quoi d'attirant. Je me sens bien, près de lui, comme si j'étais enfin à ma place. Non, mais je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Il n'est pas séduisant, c'est mon pire ennemi ! Oui, mais ennemi ou pas, il est tout de même très beau. ~~

- Dis-moi, à quoi penses-tu Hermione ? Lui demanda t-il en la voyant dans ses pensées.

- Heu … tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir ?

- Ce soir, je veux tout savoir de toi, lui répondit-il au creux de son oreille d'une voix suave.

- Je me disais que malgré le fait, que tu sois un salaud avec moi d'habitude, je te trouvais absolument séduisant.

- Merci, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses penser et encore moins me le dire un jour.

- Moi non plus, mais en même temps qui aurait pensé que l'on puisse s'entendre même le temps d'une soirée.

- Tu as totalement raison !

Hermione releva la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire, Drago resta comme paralysé. ~~ Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit ainsi, comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ? Pensa Drago avec un pincement au cœur. ~~ Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées concernant l'autre, sans que ceux-ci le sache que leurs pensés étaient similaire. Puis, une lumière passa dans le regard de Drago.

- Tu es vraiment belle Hermione, sublime ! Lui chuchote t-il comme hypnotiser par le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Il pencha sa tête, vers celle d'Hermione. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à qu'ils se touchent et de la découla le plus langoureux et intense baiser de toute leur vie. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent immédiatement. Tous les deux avaient envie de l'autre. Se fut Drago qui prit l'initiative.

- On ferait mieux d'aller chez toi.

Hermione lui sourit, elle prit sa main et l'emmena au dehors. Arrivé là-bas, ils transplanèrent devant chez Hermione. Celle-ci eux un mouvement de recul, Drago la regarda bizarrement. ~~Que lui arrive-t-il ? Elle a du changé d'avis. ~~ Il l'a regarde, d'un regard triste et déçu qu'il ne compris pas lui-même.

- Drago, écoute … je, commençai t'elle paniquée.

- Non, Hermione, la coupa Drago, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas le faire avec moi.

- Oh, non ce n'est pas cela Drago, j'en ai envie, très envie même.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'implora t-il.

- Personne n'ai jamais venu chez moi, et je ne peux pas dire que se sois le grand luxe, répondit-elle le regard voilé de tristesse.

- Nan, c'est vrai ! Pas même Potter et Weasley ? Ecoutes, Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute si tes parents sont pauvres. Ok.

- C'est plus compliqué que sa, rétorqua-t-elle si doucement qu'elle ne fut pas sur qu'il l'a entendue.

- Hermione, je me fous de la ou tu vis, je veux seulement être le plus proche possible de toi.

Hermione fut touché de sa déclaration, elle le conduit à l'intérieur, directement dans sa chambre. Drago constata que c'était vraiment petit et insalubre. Drago la regarda à nouveau, comme pour être sur que cela soit ce qu'elle veuille vraiment. Hermione lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il l'embrasa avec douceur et caressa ses seins dont il découvrait avec délices les rondeurs fermes à travers ses vêtements. Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit, Drago était parti.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Hermione se vit sortir de ses pensées par son chat. Pattenrond. Elle laissa couler une larme solitaire et boucla sa valise, qu'elle mit à la porte en attendant l'heure de partir.

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**_

_**Bises à tous et à toute.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'une soirée mouv

**Disclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples :** HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating :** Pas encore défini.

**Remarques :** Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review (noems59, Jenifael09, , malicia fox, Bella-love-edward02,Anas,gwenaelle-du-49, chupeechan, FireSilver, Ptitepuce11), mis dans leurs favoris ou en alertes, merci beaucoup sa m'as fais plaisir.

Une mention spéciale à noems59 qui à été la toute première à me laisser un message et qui est ma beta.

A voilà la suite que tu m'as tant réclamée j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Je sais que vous trouvez le rapprochement de nos deux protagoniste rapide, mais méfiez vous cela ne sera pas si facile. Pour ceux qui ce demande ce qui est arrivé à Hermione il faudra lire la suite.

Bonne lecture à vous.

_**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'une soirée mouvementée**_

Drago était en train de préparer sa valise lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un pas traînant et démotivé. Derrière sa porte se trouvait l'ensemble de ses amis. Il y avait Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott et Thomas Rosier.

- Alors, vieux t'as fini ta valise, demanda Blaise avec un sourire ironique.

-Heu, …, Drago se retourna et regarda sa valise à moitié pleine, ouais plus ou moins fini, dit-il tout penaud.

- Ecoute, Dray, depuis qu'on est parti faire cette soirée en boîte il y a deux semaines, tu es comme qui dirait absent, lui déclara Pansy d'une voix douce et inquiète.

- La fille était si nulle que ça ? se marra Théo.

- Nan, c'était parfait et c'est bien cela le problème, dit Drago complètement dépité.

- Hein ! Là je te suis pas mec, dit Thomas complètement ahuri.

- Laissez tomber les mecs, vous ne comprendrez pas, s'énerva t-il.

- Heu, … et les filles, désolé Milly.

Tout le monde pendant la discussion s'était éparpillés dans la chambre, soit sur les poufs, soit sur le lit, mis à part Drago, resté stoïque au milieu de sa chambre, tiraillé par plusieurs sentiments indéfinis. Millicent s'était décidée à continuer la valise de Drago. Au bout d'un moment, Millicent excédée posa violemment la chemise qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le lit, et se retourna vers Drago, ses mains sur ses hanches et ancra son regard au sien.

- Tu vas nous dire, oui ou non, ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? s'emporta Millicent.

- Ecoute Milly, temporisa Drago.

- Non, non, pas de Milly qui tienne ! Maintenant c'est toi qui m'écoutes. Cela fait deux semaines que tu te traînes une tête de mort vivant. En plus, on ne sait même pas pourquoi exactement ! Elle t'a fait quoi de si extraordinaire cette fille ?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, souffla t'il désemparé.

- Serais-tu tombé amoureux, mon cher Drago ? déclara-t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- DE GRANGER ! CA JAMAIS ! s'emporta Drago rouge de colère.

-HEIN ! s'écrièrent-ils, GRANGER !

- T'as vraiment coucher avec LA Granger ? lui demanda Blaise d'une voix étranglée par la surprise.

- Heu … Bah … Hé merde ! déclara Drago tout penaud.

Drago voulut prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais Thomas fut plus rapide. Ayant prévu le coup, il se posta entre Drago et la porte. Les bras croisé sur son torse, il lui bloqua le passage.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, sans rien nous dire en plus. Je veux des réponses, lui dit Thomas en trépignant sur place comme un gamin de 5 ans.

- Sérieux mec, t'as couché avec la Granger, lui répéta Blaise bloqué par son annonce. C'est elle qui te rend depuis tous ce temps amorphe et penseur ?

- Ecoutez, ça va vous semblez étrange, mais il y a deux semaine, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de coucher avec la Hermione Granger qu'on connaît.

- C'était peut-être sa sœur jumelle, se moqua Blaise.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Très drôle ! Laissez tomber, ça sert à rien de vous parler.

- Non, Drago n'écoute pas ses idiots, lui dit Pansy avec toute la douceur possible.

- Nous on veut savoir ce qui te préoccupe et t'aider si possible, chuchota Millicent.

- Merci, les filles, vous êtes adorables. Pas comme certains qui se prétendent mes amis, dit Drago d'un ton moqueur.

- Hé nous aussi on veut savoir, s'écrièrent les garçons à l'unisson.

- C'est juste parce que vous êtes des commères, répliquèrent les filles.

- Bah oui et alors ! assumèrent-ils.

- Au faite, Drago, en quoi Granger était différente ? questionna Pansy.

- Ok ! Je vous explique, mais vous ne m'interrompez pas.

- T'inquiète, on t'écoute.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Bah déjà, dit-il posément, au cas où vous n'auriez pas tilté, c'était bien la «Sainte Nitouche » de Granger dans une boîte de nuit.

- C'est vrai que sa lui ressemble pas, rajouta Théo.

- En plus, elle était plutôt canon ce soir là, jubila Blaise.

- Attends ! Dray ne choisi pas n'importe qui non plus, dit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne l'avais pas reconnu au début, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Millicent.

- Non, Milly je ne l'avais pas reconnu, lui avoua-t-il doucement.

- Tu as juste vu qu'elle était jolie, elle t'attirait.

- Oui, ce soir là, elle respirait la joie de vivre, leur souffla presque tragiquement Drago.

- Comme souvent à Poudlard, signala Pansy.

Théo secoua la tête doucement et tout le monde le regardèrent les yeux pleins de question.

- Nan, Pans', si tu y réfléchies bien depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, à Poudlard elle a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux resten ternes. Elle ne répond même plus à nos joutes verbales.

Drago étouffa un profond soupir. Tous savaient que Drago avait eu le béguin pour elle en quatrième année quand il l'avait vu au bal aussi magnifique et gracieuce.

- Oui, c'est vrai ce que tu dis là, confirma Millicent. Je l'avais remarqué, il y a comme un voile, une ombre dans son regard.

- Comme si il lui était arrivé quelques chose de tragique et de traumatisant, dit sérieusement Blaise.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui surpris qu'il dise quelque chose d'aussi censé et sérieux. Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Vous savez en début de soirée, développa Drago, nous avons parlé après avoir fait la trêve, c'était étonnamment agréable. Elle était si différente, plus humaine et moins despotique.

Les filles s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Elles se sourirent et retournèrent à Drago.

- Ensuite nous avons dansé une ou plusieurs danses, je sais plus vraiment. Puis l'envie que j'ai eu d'elle est devenue insoutenable. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était réciproque.

Drago à ce moment là avait les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans son récit.

- Nous avons décidé d'aller chez elle, mais …

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, ensuite ? Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur, captivé par son récit.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ! Juste que une fois que l'on est arrivé devant chez elle, bah, elle a changé de comportement, elle a eu l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Vous savez ce que j'ai apprit ce soir là ?

- Nan, quoi ? s'empressèrent-ils de demander.

- Que personne n'était encore venu chez elle !

- Attends ! Ni Potter ni Weasley ? S'étonna Blaise.

- Même pas eux. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle n'avait plus envie. Que c'était pour cela qu'on ne rentrait pas. Ensuite, elle m'avoué avoir honte de son appart miteux.

Ils se regardèrent les un les autres surpris. Ils ne pensaient pas que Granger soit si pauvre que ça.

- Attend ! Miteux à se point là ?

- Ouais, Théo, vraiment miteux. Elle a réagi étrangement quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de ses parents.

- C'est-à-dire, soit plus explicite, mec ! S'énerva Théo.

Ils étaient tous un peu paumés et désireux de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Elle m'a dit « c'est plus compliqué que ça ». Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Personne n'a remarqué que lors de la fin de la 5ème année au retour des dernières vacances, rappela Millicent, Granger avait un comportement étrange, elle s'était plus ou moins isolée de ses amis. On avait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait ou allait pleurer.

Ils opinèrent tous de la tête.

- C'est vrai, qu'elle était dans un état plutôt pathétique, pendant cette période. Elle participait même plus en cours. Je ne vois pourtant toujours pas le rapport, confessa Blaise.

- Réfléchi un peu, Blaise, le supplia désespérément Millicent. Tu ne trouves pas que depuis cette période là, Granger a changé de comportement, elle est beaucoup plus solitaire et renfermé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? s'interroga pensivement Théo.

Tout le monde avait les yeux dans le vague, en réfléchissant à cette question. Ils s'imaginèrent tout un tas de scénarios. Jusqu'à que Drago craque et pousse un cri d'impuissance.

- Ah ! Cela me prend trop la tête. Je veux savoir. Putain !

- C'est décidé ! S'écria Pansy, dès que l'année commence nous allons enquêter sur Granger, et savoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Ouais ! Crièrent-ils tous en cœur sauf Pansy et Drago.

- Merci ! Vous êtes géniaux les gars, j'vous adore ! leur déclare Drago touché.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi de mon deuxième chapitre ? Points positif, Points négatif n'hésitez pas?**_ _**Désolé si c'est court**_. _**Merci encore pour vos reviews elles m'ont boostée.**_

_Beta noems59 _

_Je pense avoir corrigé la plupart des fautes ;-)_

_Si certains passages n'ont plus le même sens, je suis désolé :s_

_Sinon par rapport à l'histoire en elle même, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. D'habitude, je ne suis pas fan des chapitres en dialogue, mais là, je le trouve à la fois drôle et intéressant. Le caractère des personnages est vraiment intéressant je trouve. Les Serpentard ont vraiment l'air complice dans ce chapitre et comme je suis assez fan de « friendship », j'adore ._

**_Merci à ma beta._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples :** HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating :** Pas encore défini.

**Remarques :** Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 2

Merci à mes deux beta **noems59** et**Ptitepuce11**.

Je sais mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais promis le prochains sera un peu plus rallongés vous verrez.

Bonne lecture à vous.

_**Chapitre 3 : Le quai**_

Hermione se retrouvait devant le quai, elle était à nouveau dans ses pensées, coupée du reste du monde. Lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'enserrer, elle sursauta paniquée.

- Bah alors, Mione ! T'es pas contente de nous voir ? S'écria Ron, tout sourire ne voyant pas le trouble de son amie.

- Si, Ron, bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez juste surprise, lui répliqua t'elle, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, ma Mione, tu m'as manqué ! Lui dit Harry en la serrant fort contre lui.

- Toi aussi, Harry ! Lui dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte bien plus doucement.

- Waouh, Mione, tu es superbe, comme ça, les vacances t'on fait du bien, s'excita Ginny.

- Merci, Gin', lui répondit Hermione, après une étreinte de Ginny n'ayant rien à envier à la matriarche Weasley, ce qui l'a mit mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai tu es magnifique, lui sourit Harry.

- Normal, tout lui réussi à notre Mione national, jamais de problème pour elle, dit Ron plein de bonne volonté.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire triste que personne ne remarqua, et pour cause Neville et Luna venaient d'arriver.

- Salut Hermione, tu vas bien ? lui demanda gentiment Luna.

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- Moi, oui mais toi tu ne dois pas être en forme, lui dit telle compatissante.

- Hein pourquoi ? Paniqua Hermione.

- Bah avec tous les Ronflak Cornu que tu as autour de ta tête, moi j'irai plutôt mal, lui dit elle comme une évidence.

- Ah oui, souffla Hermione soulagée.

Neville sentant le malaise d'Hermione, leur proposa de monter dans le train pour se trouver assez vite un compartiment vide. Ils acquiescèrent tous et montèrent dans le train.

Hermione était assisse à coté de la fenêtre écoutant vaguement les autres parler de leurs vacances. Elle regardait sur le quai, les élèves trépignant d'impatience pour leur nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ils respiraient tous la joie de vivre. Comme si aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir leurs vies. En réalité Hermione était en colère et triste, elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir être encore comme eux. C'est fou comme elle les jalousait.

Soudain son regard croisa celui bleu métallisé de Drago Malfoy, qui la fixait lui aussi et soutenait son regard. L'intense échange dura encore un petit instant, avant qu'elle ne se détourne, ayant été interpellé par Neville qui désirait parler avec elle de botanique. Elle décida d'oublier l'instant passé et de passer à autre chose, elle en avait l'habitude après tout. Mais malgré ses efforts l'échange de regard entre elle et Drago troubla notre jeune lionne.

_**Précédemment du coté des serpentards**_

Toute la petite troupe de serpentards venaient d'arriver sur le quai. Heureux de retrouver Poudlard et l'autonomie qu'ils possédaient là bas. Ils n'étaient pas forcément contents de reprendre les cours, enfin surtout pour l'un d'entre eux.

- Pff ! Tous se tournèrent vers blaise, après qu'il ait poussé un énième soupir.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme sa ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? S'écria Blaise ne comprenant pas leurs réactions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme ça toi ? L'interrogea désespéré Théo.

- J'n'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours, et les devoirs, et les aspics à la fin de l'année et tout le reste, je veux juste m'amuser moi, pleurnicha Blaise complètement anéanti.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec un sourire en coin. Quand soudain, ils virent une tornade brune et deux rousses passer devant eux.

Ils sautèrent sur une petite brunette isolée qui fit un bond assez impressionnant.

- Tiens ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Granger était là, leur signala Théo.

- En même temps, elle est tellement discrète, comparé à ses éléphants d'amis, lui répondit Millicent.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle est devenue assez jolie, répliqua Pansy. Je suis convaincue qu'elle va faire tourner un paquet de têtes à l'école.

Elle leur débita cela tout en regardant Drago et en échangeant un clin d'œil avec sa complice de toujours, milli. Drago de son côté comprit la provocation mais ne répliqua même pas, il se contenta de serrer les poings.

- Weasley est un véritable idiot, dit nonchalamment thomas.

- Bah, pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

- Il n'a même pas vu qu'il a fait flipper Granger, en la serrant de cette manière.

Ils continuèrent à épier les retrouvailles du trio d'or.

- Ils veulent l'étouffer ou quoi ? Demanda Théo surpris.

- Granger à l'air d'avoir du mal avec les contacts physiques, alors qu'avant elle serrait tout le monde ou presque dans ses bras, analysa Millicent.

- Depuis un an les contacts initiés par Granger se font rares, lui rappela Drago.

- C'est vrai, reconnu t'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, ce qu'ils lui ont dit, mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté c'est plutôt tout l'inverse, dit Blaise.

Ils regardèrent plus attentivement les Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais pas, médita Pansy, mais son regard et son sourire me font peine à voir. Pas vous ?

- Si ! Le pire c'est que ses soit disant amis ne remarque rien, dit Théo triste pour la jeune fille, il l'admirait secrètement depuis des années pour sa culture et pour sa vivace intelligence.

- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, leur dit Drago à moitié dans ses pensées.

- Toi, tu repenses à ta hot soirée avec elle, sourit sournoisement Thomas.

- Même si je voulais oublier cette soirée, et je précise bien soirée. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, elle me hante. Que se soit Granger ne change rien. Ca ne fait qu'augmenter mon obsession, confessa Drago rougissant dérangé par ses révélations intimes.

Tous regardèrent Drago tristement.

- Tiens, ils sont montés, leur signala Blaise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, on va savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, le rassura Millicent.

- Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était amis avec elle ? Lui répliqua-t-il presque hystérique. On ne va pas non plus jouer les gentils serpents.

- Même si, on le voulait, on ne pourra pas, leur dit thomas stressé. N'oubliez pas que nos parents nous surveillent, et cela même à l'intérieur de l'école.

Ils avaient tous reçu une mise en garde de leurs parents avant de partir. Leurs précisant de ne pas faire honte à leurs noms de famille et à leur maître. Qu'ils se devaient de montrer la suprématie de leurs sangs et de leurs lignées, et que pour cela ils les surveillaient.

- C'est vrai, mais il va bien falloir montrer un jour ou l'autre, qu'on est contre le fait de devenir des esclaves d'un des deux camps et que la torture ne nous attire point, chuchota sagement Pansy.

- On verra bien, Pans' au cours de l'année, pour l'instant ne changeons rien à notre comportement habituel, temporisa Drago.

Tous poussèrent un profond soupir de frustration. La situation devenait risquer pour nos jeunes serpentards de jour en jour. Ils avaient choisi depuis longtemps leur camp, mais ils restaient pour l'instant pieds et poings liés. Même si ils avaient choisi leur camp est-ce que celui-ci allait les accepter ? C'était une autre paire de manche de le savoir.

Drago laissa son regard vaguer sur les différents wagons. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit happé par un regard chocolat-noisette intense. Il reconnut Hermione dès la première seconde dans celui-ci. Il garda son regard ancré dans le sien, jusqu'au moment où celle-ci coupa le contact visuel. Drago continua de fixer le wagon chamboulé par les sensations étonnantes apportées par seulement un échange de regard.

- Drago, lâche le wagon de Granger et viens, le traina blaise.

- Hein quoi ?

- Allez arrête ! On t'a tous vu la fixer, rigola Thomas.

- C'était chaud d'ailleurs, renchérit Théo.

- Laissez le tranquille, les gars ! Leurs répliquèrent les filles avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Allez venez ! Allons dans notre wagon, leur dit Drago heureux de changer de sujet.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi de mon troisième chapitre ? Points positif, Points négatif, n'hésitez pas?**_ _**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Que va-t-il donc se passez du cote Serpentards et Gryffondor d'après vous ? Merci encore de me lire.**_

_Commentaire de la bêta noems59 :_

_Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre. On comprend mieux pourquoi Drago a osé "coucher" avec Hermione et pourquoi le groupe des Serpentard s'intéresse autant à Hermione puisque l'on découvre qu'ils souhaitent non pas rejoindre les mangemorts mais l'ordre. Ce qui m'amène à me poser une question d'ailleurs : la "grande guerre" a-t-elle eu lieu ou est-ce que Voldemort est toujours en vie ?__** (nda : Nan la « grande guerre » ne s'est pas encore dérouler**__)._

_Le mystère qui entoure Hermione m'intrigue de plus en plus, j'espère que l'on saura vite pourquoi elle est dans cet état (enfin pas trop vite quand même, gardons un petit peu de suspens ^^)__** (nda : Tu le seras bien assez tôt à mon gout).**_

_**Merci encore à **__**Ptitepuce11**__** pour sa correction.**_

_**Je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000Di sclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples :** HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating :** Pas encore défini.

**Remarques :** Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 3.

**merci aux anonymes.**

Merci à **Hbpwolfe, Rosabella01, , , Jenifael09** pour leurs reviews. J'attends les autres avec une impatience non contenue.

Merci à mes deux beta **noems59** et**Ptitepuce11**.

Bonne lecture à vous.

_**Chapitre 4 : Retour à Poudlard**_

Hermione se sentie apaisée dès qu'elle passa les portes du château. Enfin de retour se dit-elle. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle et ses amis finirent de s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Luna parti rejoindre la sienne.

Un brouhaha impressionnant avait pris place dans toute la Grande Salle. Tous étaient heureux de retrouver leur deuxième maison et leurs amis.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva rapidement avec le Choixpeau Magique, qu'elle déposa sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même et le Choixpeau commença sa chanson.

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tous neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre école

Avaient fait de l'unité leur symbole

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait

Toujours amis à la vie, à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tels étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle

Comment peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

Serpentard disait : « il faut enseigner

Aux plus nobles lignées ».

Serdaigle disait : « donnons la culture

A ceux possédant l'intelligence sure ».

Gryffondor disait : « tout apprentissage

Ira aux enfants du courage ».

Poufsouffle disait : « je veux l'équité

Ils seront tous à égalité ».

S'opposèrent bientôt leurs volontés

Que chacun essayèrent d'imposés

Mais leurs tentatives furent vaines

De leurs séparations n'acquis une grande peine

Analyser les dangers, imposer vos idées

Car vous seuls êtes maître de vos destinées

Unissons-nous contre ses forces hostiles

Pour enfin vivre tranquille

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

Maintenant que la répartition commence

- Son discours fut plus court que celui des autres années, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, mais la mise en garde et la vision d'union est toujours là, annonça Ginny.

- Tu en as pensés quoi, toi Mione ? demanda Harry.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Ah oui, tu as raison Harry, répondit Hermione distraitement.

Harry regarda les autres, puis haussa les épaules.

La répartition se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux. A la fin de celle-ci, le brouhaha recommença. Mais le silence s'imposa de lui-même lorsque Dumbledore s'avança vers son pupitre.

- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Aux anciens, bon retour chez vous ! Avant de commencer ce festin, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention. Comme chaque année la forêt reste interdite, et se serait bien que certains s'en rappelle.

En disant cela, il regarda notre cher trio d'or. Ces derniers échangèrent un sourire discret.

- Mr. Rusard m'a demandé de rappeler que les produits de chez Weasley Compagnie sont interdits dans l'école. Le reste des interdictions est placardé sur la porte de son bureau. Les professeurs restent inchangés sauf bien évidemment, celui de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Remus Lupin reprendra ce poste.

Des cris de joie se déclenchèrent dans toute la Grande Salle sauf chez les Serpentards.

- Hélas, comme vous pouvez le constater, celui-ci n'a pu être là ce soir ! Mais il sera la pour la 1ère heure de cours demain. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne appétit !

Il claqua dans ses mains et le repas apparut. Ron, comme d'habitude se jeta dessus comme s'il mourait de faim, faisant lever les yeux au ciel les personnes l'entourant.

- C'est vraiment étrange que Remus, ne soit pas là. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune pourtant, remarqua soucieuse Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera là demain, la rassura Harry.

Mais Hermione restait inquiète. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour le loup garou. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui au cours de l'année dernière où Remus avait été là pour elle. Elle le tenait en haute estime pour avoir surmonté tout ce qu'il a vécu. Elle trouvait toujours de bons conseils auprès de lui.

« Il a un côté très paternaliste, surtout avec moi maintenant. Je m'en plains pas pour autant », parfois elle le voyait comme un oncle un peu trop protecteur.

En repensant à tout ça, elle eut comme un coup au cœur. Mais elle se secoua et décida d'oublier sa morosité pour le restant de la soirée, souhaitant qu'elle se finisse vite pour qu'elle se retrouve enfin seule.

Les serpentards quand à eux, s'obligèrent à changer de comportement dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Pas le choix, leurs masques étaient de retour. Ils se demandaient tous, si cette année ils arriveraient à le garder en place.

- Je sens que cette année va être longue, commenta à voix basse Théo.

Tout le groupe acquiesça et ils se rendirent à leurs places habituelles.

- Tiens, il ne manquerait pas un prof ? Questionna Pansy.

- C'est vrai ça ! S'étonna Blaise, ils n'ont peut-être pas trouvé de prof, se réjouit-il.

- Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup que se soit le cas, répliqua Drago.

- Chut les garçons la chanson du Choixpeau commence, implora Millicent.

Ils se turent et se concentrèrent sur les paroles du Choixpeau. Une fois sa chanson fini, ils se détournèrent de la répartition pour commenter ce que le Choixpeau avait récité.

- Encore une mise en garde plus ou moins discrète, signala Pansy.

- C'est net, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? S'interrogea Blaise, commençant à paniquer.

- Laisser faire le cours des choses, Blaise, lui dit doucement Thomas, on verra en temps et en heure.

- Tu as raison.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de résignation. L'année commençait plutôt durement pour eux, tous se demandaient s'ils auraient la patience de supporter ça encore une année.

Drago se plongea un moment dans ses pensées. Il repensait à sa première année et au refus de Potter d'être son ami, ça aurait changé toute sa vie. Potter à une chance incroyable et n'a même pas conscience de il avait une force impressionnante aussi.. Malgré toutes les mésaventures qui se dressaient chaque année sur son chemin, il respirait la joie de vivre. Sa force il devait la tirer de son entourage, tous étaient près à se sacrifier pour lui et sa cause.

- Bon ça suffit ! On ne va pas commencer à déprimer dès le début de l'année, s'excita Pansy.

Drago sentait depuis le début du repas un regard intense et malsain sur lui. Il se tourna vers celui-ci et vit Zacharia Smith entouré de Crabble et Goyle, qui le fixait avec un regard calculateur enfin surtout Smith, les deux autres gorilles le regardait un peu à l'Ouest.

- Cette année, il va falloir se méfier de certains serpents, leur conseilla sagement Drago.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Thomas surpris.

- Ne vous retournez surtout pas, mais Smith nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et Merde ! S'écria Blaise en levant ses bras, attirant le regard de beaucoup d'élèves. L'année viens juste de commencer. Putain !

- Mais la ferme idiot !, le frappa Pansy derrière la tête. Hé arrête de t'exciter ! On va nous repérer. On ne doit pas changer notre comportement. Espèce de crétin congénital.

En voyant la scène entre Blaise et Pansy, tous se mirent à rire discrètement.

- On doit être comme nos parents le veulent, précisa Drago.

- C'est-à-dire froid, cynique et calculateur, se résigna défaitiste Théo. Méprisant les sangs de bourbe.

Dumbledore commença son discours de bienvenue.

- Tiens donc, le lycanthrope est de retour, balança Thomas.

- Arrête, c'est un très bon professeur, le tranquillisa Millicent.

- C'est vrai, enfin un cours de défense où l'on apprend vraiment quelques choses, se réjouit Théo.

- Ca on le sait, rat de bibliothèque bis, lui répliquèrent ils tous.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas sympa ! S'indigna-t-il.

- Mais vrai, sourit Drago, moi je préfère les potions.

- Ca aussi on le sait, s'amusèrent-ils à lui balancer.

Drago croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder. Ce qui les firent tous rire. Bien sur assez discrètement pour ne pas être repéré des autres.

- C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas là quand même, dit Pansy intrigué.

- Hein ? Dit élégamment Blaise

- Le prof, idiot !

- Ah mais on s'en fout, déclara Blaise. A table !

- Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par ressembler à Weasley et ce n'est pas un compliment, le nargua Drago.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction des Gryffondor instinctivement. Ils y virent Hermione plus ou moins dans son coin, ne participant pas aux discutions autour d'elle. Elle avait un air triste et pensif sur le visage.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque souriant, analysa Millicent.

- Tout comme nous le nôtre, souffla Pansy, ce n'est pas franchement évident.

Ils jetèrent à Pansy un regard compatissant, et Blaise qui était à ses côtés lui enserra la main délicatement. Pansy lui sourit pour se signe d'encouragement et de soutien. Elle avait toujours eu une affinité particulière avec Blaise, sans aucune ambiguïté, il était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle savait que tant que Blaise serait la près d'elle, elle ne risquait rien et s'était apaisant pour la jeune fille.

- Il faut qu'on sache se qui est arrivé à Granger, dit Théo.

- Merci, sourit Drago.

- Ce n'est pas que pour toi, lui balança Théo brusquement, faisant froncer les sourcils de Drago, un peu jaloux. Je veux savoir depuis un moment déjà.

- On sait le respect que tu as pour elle, enfin sa personnalité et son intellect, l'apaisa Millicent, désireuse de faire baisser la tension qui venait de monter en flèche.

- Le mystère Granger est toujours là, s'irrita Pansy.

- On verra ça demain, conseilla sagement Thomas, mangeons et allons dans notre salle commune avant que tout le monde y soit.

- Demain sera une autre journée, philosopha Millicent.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi de mon quatrième chapitre ? Points positif, Points négatif, n'hésitez pas?**_ _**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci encore de me lire. Et de partager avec moi vos impressions par vos reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres.**_


	5. Chapter 5

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples** : HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating** : Pas encore défini.

**Remarques** : J'ai semée deux trois indices dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

**Lula** : Merci à toi Lula ta review ma vraiment fais plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir signalée que mes chapitres sont court. Je vais vraiment essayer de les rallongés même si je te promets rien lol. Contente que tu aimes ma petite part de mystère en priant que tu ne sois pas dessus après de se que tu découvriras.

**Mama** :Dsl de te décevoir Théo n'ai absolument pas amoureux d'Hermione, tu le verras dans ce chapitre, mais il a un profond respect pour elle.

**Elodie-Malfoy** : Je te promets rien mais je vais essayer de les rallongés, merci pour ta review elle ma fais sourire.

Merci à ncarnesir, Hbpwolfe, Rosabella01, 17harry, Jenifael09, noems59 et gwenaelle-du-49 pour leurs reviews. Vivement les prochaines.

Merci à mes deux beta noems59 et Ptitepuce11.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**_Chapitre 5 : Sacré début de journée_**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec difficulté. Elle se remémora son affreux cauchemar, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais un rappel de son passé.

« C'est si dur de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me sens si seule. Heureusement Remus est là. Je ne peux me confier qu'a lui, il est le seul au courant. Peut-être devrais-je tout leur révéler, nan je n'en ai pas la force, ni le courage ».

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et y retrouva Harry et Ron, l'attendant pour le petit déjeuner.

« Nan, j'ai tord, même s' ils ne savent pas ce qui c'est passé, ils sont là pour moi ».

Elle regarda autour d'elle surprise.

- Ginny n'est pas là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Mione, oui on a très bien dormi et toi ? S'amusa Harry.

- Désolé Ry, bonjour les garçons, déclara t'elle tout penaud. Oui, j'ai assez bien dormi, mentit-elle, et vous ?

- C'est bon, Mione, je te taquine va, la rassura Harry alors qu'ils partaient vers la Grande salle.

- Gin' est avec ses copines de classe, l'informa Ron

- Ah ok !

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était d'un bleu serein. Ils s'installèrent avec ceux de leur année et bien vite la conversation tourna autour du Quidditch, ce qui frustra Hermione.

« Parfois je me sens vraiment de trop, invisible et anormal, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser aux mêmes choses qu'eux, déprima t'elle, même les filles participent. Je me sens déjà mal et il est même pas 8h, super ça promet ! ».

Elle lança un regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard de Remus Lupin. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux en le voyant. Il lui fit un sourire apaisant. Elle lui rendit au centuple. Son sourire à elle était resplendissant.

- Tu souris comme ça à qui, Hermione ? Demanda Ron d'un ton jaloux qui n'avait pas vu son amie sourir ainsi depuis longtemps, déçu que ça soit pas grâce à lui.

Tous surpris par la question se tournèrent vers elle pour en connaître la réponse.

- Remus est à la table des professeurs, leur dit-elle répondant ainsi à leur curiosité. Ca me rassure sur le niveau du cours de défense.

- Hermione, un jour faudra que tu penses à autre chose que les cours, lui balança Dean Thomas. Où tu finiras toute seule avec pour seul compagnon un chat.

Ils rigolèrent tous sauf Harry qui leur jeta un regard désapprobateur. Hermione déjà à fleur de peau du à son manque de sommeil, lança à Dean un regard meurtrier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Très fin, Dean, tu es content de toi j'espère ? S'écria-t-elle en élevant la voix. Elle se leva et rajouta d'une voix aiguë. Lorsque tu auras besoin de moi, je ne serais peut-être pas là pour toi.

- Herm, …, lui dit gentiment Harry en voulant apaiser la tension qui s'était installé.

- Nan, Harry laisse tomber. On se retrouve en cours, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ok, Mione ! Je suis là si ta besoin, l'implora t'il.

- Je sais Ry, lui dit Hermione doucement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui posa un baiser affectif sur la joue puis elle s'en alla.

Personne ne fit attention au fait que le professeur Lupin se leva de table et sortit par la porte réservée aux professeurs. Tout le monde sauf un groupe de Serpentard.

Hermione décida d'aller se calmer auprès du lac où elle se posa sur un des rochers le bordant.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne sentit ni n'entendit Remus s'approcher. Elle ne le détecta que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce qui provoqua chez notre héroïne un bond magistrale, qui faillit la faire tomber à l'eau. Heureusement Remus réussit à la ramener tout contre lui.

A la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, Hermione se sentit libérée d'un poids et éclata en sanglots. Elle avait retenu trop longtemps tout ses ressentiment, il fallait qu'elle se soulage, qu'elle craque.

- Chut ! Ma belle, je suis là, essaya de la consoler Remus. Je serais toujours là pour toi Hermione, lui dit-il avec toute la douceur possible. Tu n'es plus seule.

- C'est si dur, Remus, hoqueta Hermione, je n'en peux plus.

- Je sais, ma belle, je le sais.

- J'ai cru que l'été ne finirait jamais, c'était un véritable enfer.

- Je m'en doute, mais il ne t'aidait pas, se renseigna t-il.

- Vu l'état dans lequel il était, c'était impossible.

- Si j'aurai pu t'amener avec moi je l'aurais fais, tu le sais, l'informa t'il.

- Oui, mais c'est ainsi on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses, hélas, le rassura t'elle du mieux qu'elle pu.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et lui colla un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda attentivement.

- Tu as perdu du poids, non ? L'interrogea t'il. Et tu as encore mal dormi, tu as des cernes sous les yeux, s'inquiéta t'il.

- Je vais bien, il la regarda suspicieux, enfin j'irai mieux bientôt, maintenant que tu es là pour m'épauler.

- Je suis là, Mia, et je vais pas laisser ni déprimer ni t'enfoncer dans le travail.

- Tu le sais que j'ai besoin de travailler. J'ai besoin d'un but pour continuer à vivre et me battre. C'est tellement …

- Difficile, je sais Mia. Mais tu te dois de continuer à vivre, tu leur dois.

- Oui, je vais faire tout ce que je peux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. Puis ils se détachèrent.

- Allez viens, il faut aller en cours.

- Oui, il paraît que mon prof de défense n'est pas commode, rigola t'elle discrètement.

Il la regarda attendri heureux de l'entendre rire même si sa tristesse était toujours là et que c'était un petit rire.

« Je te promets de te protéger et de t'apporter tous les éléments dont tu as besoin pour être heureuse, ma petite lionne, reprend vite courage ».

Précédemment du côté des Serpentards

Drago s'était levé aux aurores, comme toujours. Il aimait ces moments de solitude et de tranquillité. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain, à finaliser sa tenue, car un Malfoy se doit d'être toujours impeccable. Seul règle pour laquelle il consentait à se plier.

Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise, Thomas et Théodore. Ils étaient plus nombreux avant mais ils avaient réussi à les faire fuir. C'est le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même ainsi que ses amis. Les filles les rejoignaient souvent pour parler et se détendre. Elles devaient quand à elles supporter les vipères qui peuplaient et les épiaient dans leur chambre.

Drago se décida à réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Il alla vers Thomas et Théo et leur secoua l'épaule, ce qui suffit à les réveillés. Il se tourna vers Blaise et secoua désespérément la tête. Blaise était enroulé dans ses draps, oreillers roulés en boules sur sa tête. Drago le secoua, l'appela mais rien à faire. Il soupira et opta pour la technique habituelle. Il lui jeta un « Aguamenti ». Blaise se réveilla en sursaut et finit au pied du lit, les quatre fer en l'air, fessant se plier de rire les trois autres présent.

- Merde, Dray ! Tu fais chier ! Tu pourrais être plus sympa.

- Ca fait 10 min que je te secoue, se marra t'il. Je voudrais bien petit déj' moi.

- Surtout que les filles vont attendre, rajouta Thomas.

Blaise grogna mais fini par se préparer avec les autres. Ils rejoignirent les filles en bas et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent à leur place attitrée à la table des Serpentards. Millicent regarda un peu partout, intriguant les autres.

- Millicent qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda gentiment Théo.

- Bah rien de bien particulier, j'analyse les nouveaux et anciens groupes, lui sourit-elle d'un air motivée et convaincue.

- Et tu as vu un truc intéressant, enchaîna t-il en la fixant intensément.

- Hé ! Oh ! On est là nous aussi, vous vous rappelez bouda Blaise.

- Pas vraiment, Théo, à part que Lupin est là, lui signala Millicent ignorant totalement Blaise et fessant rire tous les autres.

- Bande de méchants, je vous parle plus, na ! Dit Blaise en leur tirant la langue.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs. Puis ils virent le trio d'or entrer dans la salle.

- Ca à l'air d'être la joie du côté des Gryffons, ironisa Théo, les regardant rigoler comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux présent.

- J'aimerai pouvoir me comporter comme je veux, tout comme eux le font, déprima Millicent.

- Bientôt, Milli, tu verras, lui dit Théo passant ses bras atour de ses épaules, elle lui jeta un regard rempli de gratitude.

- Hey ! les amoureux, oubliez pas qu'on est encore là nous aussi.

La remarque de Drago fit rougir jusqu'aux racines nos deux concernés. Ca fessait longtemps que les autres avaient remarqués qu'ils se plaisaient, et se tournaient autour mais étant tous les deux trop timides pour bouger, les choses avançaient peu, elles avaient même tendance à stagner.

Drago secoua la tête amusé et désespéré à la fois par ses deux amis.

Tous d'un coup, ils entendirent une voix s'emporter à la table voisine. Cette voix imposa le silence dans toute la salle. Une agitation était apparue clairement à la table des Gryffondors.

- Très fin, tu es content de toi j'espère ? S'écria une Hermione en rage. Lorsque tu auras besoin de moi, je ne serais peut-être pas là pour toi, dit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

- Houlà ! La lionne se met en colère, elle veut jouer les rebelles, rigola Blaise, récoltant des regards noirs de ses amis.

- Tiens, Lupin s'en va, je suis sur qu'il part la rejoindre, signala Pansy.

- C'est même sur, approuva Drago, déçu de pouvoir rien faire pour la jeune femme pour qui il avait eu le béguin en quatrième année.

Ils virent Blaise se lever subitement.

- Et on peut savoir où tu comptes aller comme sa ? demanda Drago narquoisement.

- J'ai oublié un truc dans le dortoir pour les cours, répondit-il.

- Mais bien sûr, dit Drago levant les yeux au ciel. Hé mais attends !

Drago se leva pour le suivre, mais fut retenu par Pansy.

- Nan, si tu y vas ça sera pire, si vous êtes repéré.

Blaise s'était installé au loin d'eux près des buissons, il jeta un sort pour épier la conversation entre Hermione et Lupin, sans être repérer enfin il l'espérait.

« Tiens donc ils n'ont pas mis de sort de silence autour d'eux, je vais peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant ».

Il se fit très attentif à la conversation pour pouvoir répéter mots pour mots se qui c'était dit à ses amis. Blaise se décida à partir quand il vit l'heure et que les deux autres ne parlaient plus. En partant il était convaincu d'avoir été repéré par Lupin.

Il partit rejoindre ses amis devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal où seuls ses amis étaient présents. Ils le regardèrent arriver le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey, les gens !

- Parle correctement Blaise, je t'en supplie, lui balança Pansy.

- Oh ça va, lâche moi la grappe, Pans', lui répliqua t'il avec le sourire.

- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, à moi ?

- Bon ça suffit les gamins on se calme là, les clama Drago. Hé toi arrête de rigoler comme un idiot, dit-il à Thomas qui était plié en deux tellement il était mort de rire par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Alors ta pu récupérer ce que t'avait oublié, questionna avec malice Théo.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Dit Blaise perdu.

- Du truc qui t'a fait quitter la Grande Salle précipitamment, idiot, se marra Thomas.

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr, répliqua t-il peu sur de lui.

Millicent secoua la tête, désespérée par ses gens se disant ses amis.

- Bon arrêtez de faire les crétins deux minutes, et toi Blaise dis nous plutôt se que tu as entendu quand tu les as épié, s'impatienta Millicent.

- Hé bah, c'est toujours aussi flou mais peut-être que vous y verrez plus de chose que moi, leur avoua t-il.

- Bah raconte nous et on verra bien, l'apaisa Pansy.

- Je les ai rejoins dehors, j'ai jeté un sort d'écoute, …

- Lupin n'avait pas mis de sort de silence, dit Drago surpris par la négligence de celui-ci.

- Nan, mais je crois qu'il m'a repéré au milieu de leur conversation.

- On verra bien, et alors qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit, supplia Thomas avide de savoir et qui était redevenu sérieux.

- Ils ont parlé des vacances, apparemment Herm …, commença Blaise.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par des bruits de pas et de conversations dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe.

- Je crois qu'on va repousser cette conversation à plus tard, dit déçu Théo.

- Mais, non …, supplia Drago.

- Nan, Dray, Théo à raison. Plus tard, l'arrêta sagement Millicent.

Le professeur Lupin arriva suivi de plusieurs élèves dont Hermione. Il les fit rentrer dans la salle de cours, en attendant que tous soit enfin là.

Drago qui était installé à côté de Thomas se retourna vers les autres.

- Vous aviez raison, on en reparlera ce soir, sans les oreilles indiscrètes, leur dit Drago avec douceur.

- Oui, ou ce midi si on a un moment de tranquillité, rassura Pansy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago.

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Points positif, Points négatif ? Celui-ci était un peu plus long. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci encore de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire._**

Commentaire de la bêta Noems59 :

Grande fan de romance, j'ai adoré la scène entre Hermione et Lupin et je suis toujours aussi fan des dialogues entre Serpentard.

J'ai hâte de lire la suite, comme ça, je découvrirais peut-être enfin ce qu'à Hermione...

Merci pour ce bon moment :)


	6. Chapter 6

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000****Disclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples :** HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating :** Pas encore défini.

**Remarques :** Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long.

merci aux anonymes.

Merci à ncarnesir, Rosabella01, Jenifael09 et bella-love-edward02 pour leurs reviews.

Merci à mes deux beta noems59 et Ptitepuce11.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**_Chapitre 6 : 1_****_ère_****_ journée de cours_**

_**PDV LUPIN**_

Je fis entrer les premiers élèves dans ma salle de cours. Quel bonheur de redevenir enseignant.

Hermione était juste devant mon bureau, je m'étais pris d'affection pour cette jeune femme, et ce depuis notre 1ère rencontre lors de sa 3ème année. Elle avait ce côté forte et fragile à la fois, plus j'apprenais à la connaître plus je l'appréciais. Intelligente, volontaire, ambitieuse, courageuse, fidèle et bien d'autres encore.

Elle n'hésitait jamais à aider son prochain, même si elle devait en pâtir. Elle suivait Harry dans chacune de ses aventures, n'hésitant pas une seule fois à mettre sa vie en jeu, si elle pensait que ses amis et la cause en jeu en valait la peine.

Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour les autres, je ne comprends pas, comment le destin peut s'acharner sur elle ainsi. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive encore à avancer. Quand James et Lily sont morts mon monde c'est écrouler, je passais mon temps à déprimer et à m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je ne voulais plus me battre, et Sirius qui était dit coupable de leurs meurtres. J'ai mis des années avant de commencer à revivre, mais j'avais du monde autour de moi, je n'étais pas seule. Hermione est bien entourée mais pourtant si seule, personne ne sait ni ne remarque rien de ce qui lui arrive, les enfants peuvent être si naïf et égoïste.

Enfin je suis mal placé pour dire cela. Si je n'avais pas surpris Hermione écroulée en pleurs à Square Grimmaurd dans la salle de bain, je n'aurais rien vu non plus. Hermione est douée pour masquer ses sentiments, enfin c'était ce qui c'est passé qui à été le coup de grâce pour elle. Je dois la protéger et la soutenir. Je me sens lier à elle depuis la 1ère fois que je l'ai vu, nous sommes si semblable, victime de discrimination, voulant à tout prix montrer ce que nous valons. Peut-être ne suis-je pas la personne idéale pour ça, mais je désire être auprès d'elle.

Elle est un membre important de ma meute, mon instinct me le dit à grands cris. L'un des plus importants membres, comme une fille, comme ma fille. J'éprouve le même attachement que pour Harry. Je voudrais tant les voir heureux tous les deux, ils le méritent tant. Je vois bien qu'Harry est dépassé par la mort de Patmol depuis 2 ans, qu'il se force à sourire et à faire comme si de rien était, ces gamins méritent tellement mieux.

Il regarda le reste des élèves rentrer dans la Salle. Il vit Harry lui sourire et se mettre avec Ron derrière Hermione. Le cours allait commencer. Je posais un regard aux Serpentards, fixant mon regard dans celui de Blaise Zabini. Je l'ai senti, lors de ma conversation avec Mione, son odeur est parvenue jusqu'à nous. Comment il a su qu'on était tous les deux dehors, personne n'a rien remarqué. Il a fallu que ce soit un Serpentard. J'ai vu les regards que sa clique jette à Hermione, c'est comme s'ils essayaient de percer un mystère, son mystère.

Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit eux qui s'aperçoivent de son malheur. Est-ce que je dois laisser faire le court des choses, où empêcher toute approche ? Je suis un peu perdu. Se sont des enfants de mangemorts et pas des moindres, ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils vont le devenir aussi, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, elle a assez souffert.

Et ce Malfoy qui la fixe comme s'il la passait aux rayons x. Je pense que je vais laisser faire le cours des choses. Ils sont les seuls à avoir remarqué qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Hermione. Je vais convoquer le jeune Zabini à la fin du cours pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Et merde ! Le cours quel idiot, il faudrait peut-être que je commence ! Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'éclaircit la gorge. C'est parti.

- Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous, déclarais-je avec un sourire joueur.

- Bon retour parmi nous professeur, dit timidement Parvati.

- Merci beaucoup, Miss Patil, c'est un véritable bonheur d'être ici avec vous, dis-je joyeusement.

Tous les Gryffondors sourirent à cette réponse.

- J'ai relu certains devoirs que vous avez fait l'année dernière, et je dois vous avouez que vous avez pris un certain retard sur le programme.

Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent déjà dépités par le travail qu'ils devront fournir. Ce qui fit rire tous les autres moi, y compris.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons y aller progressivement. Cette année est celle de vos aspics, vous allez devoir tous travailler dur, mais je suis convaincu de votre réussite à tous. Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il est important par les temps qui courent que je vous apprenne à vous battre, développais-je tranquillement.

- Il est important d'avoir une défense aussi solide et inventive que possible. Mais aussi apprendre l'attaque qui est l'une des meilleures défenses. Nous allons débuter ce premier cours par les sortilèges informulés, débitais-je.

Un brouhaha s'éleva, tous les élèves étaient impatients de commencer même les Serpentards.

- Quel est d'après vous l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ? questionnais-je.

Je tournai le regard vers Hermione qui fixait le vide. Je poussais un soupir déçu en constatant qu'elle n'était pas attentive à ce que je disais. Je ne vis personne lever la main, je décidais de m'amuser un peu.

- Monsieur Zabini, une idée ?

- Heu, …, bah …. Surprendre l'adversaire, nan, bredouilla Blaise.

- Oui, 5 points pour Serpentard. En effet les informulés permettent un effet de surprise, lorsque l'on jette un sort. Tous le monde n'ai pas capable de les pratiqués. Il vous faut posséder une importante force mentale. Vous allez vous mettre par deux. L'un des deux ensorcellera l'autre sans parler, et l'autre essayera de le contrer, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche.

Je sais très bien qu'une bonne partie sait déjà le faire, qu'Harry leurs a apprit, mais je ne suis pas censer le savoir.

- Miss Granger avec moi, dis-je comme si de rien n'était. Hélas ça ne passa pas inaperçu vu qu'Hermione ne réagit pas étant dans les nuages.

Toute la classe tourna la tête vers elle, mais même là, elle ne le remarqua pas. Harry en voyant ça, lui secoua l'épaule.

- Hein, quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle déboussolé.

Certains d'entre eux, se mirent à rigoler. Je glissais un regard à la bande de Malfoy pour voir leurs réactions, qui fut quand à elle des plus étrange. Ils s'échangeaient des regards intrigués, sur leurs visages aucune trace de moquerie. Ce qui de leurs parts était plus qu'anormale.

- Tu vas te mettre avec moi, Hermione ! lui annonçais-je, une fois le calme revenu. Allez-y commencez.

Elle vient avec moi. Tous commencèrent à travailler, au bout de 2 essais réussis par Hermione, je lui demandai de se rassoir le temps que je m'occupe des autres élèves.

Les Gryffondors s'en sortaient plus ou moins bien, surtout les membres de l'AD, Harry avait fait un travail parfait avec eux. Les Serpentards quand à eux avaient plus de difficulté ce qui en soit était normal. Je constatais que le petit groupe de Malfoy s'en sortait plutôt bien, et que les sorts qu'ils lançaient étaient puissants.

« S'ils deviennent vraiment mangemorts, nous allons droit à la catastrophe. Enfin peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour les faire changer de camp. Ca vaudrait mieux pour nous ».

Je regardais les groupes s'entraîner et les conseillait jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, laissant Hermione tranquille.

- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous aurez comme devoir à vous entraîner à la pratique des informulés pour le cours suivant.

Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et sortirent.

- Monsieur Zabini pouvez-vous restez 5 minutes, s'il vous plaît ?

Je vis le groupe s'entre regarder. Ils devaient se douter de ce que je voulais. Une fois tous les élèves sortis. Je fixais Blaise qui s'approchait de mon bureau derrière lequel je m'étais assis. Je croissais mes mains sur la table et le laissait mariner un peu.

- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda nerveux Blaise.

- Oui, Monsieur Zabini, je voudrais savoir ce que vous faisiez ce matin près du lac, l'interrogeais-je.

- Bah … j'avais chaud … donc je suis sorti prendre l'air, balbutia t-il.

- Et le sort d'écoute était pour vous rafraîchir, m'amusais-je.

- Je … et bien … je …

- Vous, quoi Monsieur Zabini ?

- Je suis désolé professeur, j'étais trop intrigué, m'avoua t-il.

- C'est bon Blaise, je peux vous appeler Blaise ? lui demandais-je posément.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, me dit-il tout penaud.

- Blaise, ce que vous avez entendu ne doit pas s'ébruiter, si cela arrivait je serais que c'est vous et je vous punirais en conséquence, le menaçais-je.

- Bien évidemment, professeur qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? Elle semble si différente, si anéantie, m'implora t-il.

Je sentais que le sort d'Hermione lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

- Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de vous le dire, vous ne croyez pas ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Si, mais c'est comme si personne ne savait ce qui lui arrive ?

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Elle n'a pas encore trouvé le courage de tout leur dire. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous mêler de tout ça et de ne pas la faire souffrir.

- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, j'ai de la peine pour elle. Le pire c'est que j'en ai et que je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a.

- Devenez son ami et peut-être que vous le saurez, le conseillais-je. Votre chemin n'est pas encore tout tracé, vous pouvez toujours changer votre destiné.

- Les choses sont difficiles et compliqués, professeur, me souffla t-il.

- Je vais vous faire un mot pour le professeur avec qui vous avez cours, lui dis-je compatissant. La foi, Blaise, et l'amitié est la meilleure des armes.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Je lui fis le mot et il s'en alla. Je suis maintenant convaincu que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Que ces Serpentards là, ces enfants peuvent et veulent se rallier à nous. Je vais tout faire pour et je pense que les encourager à se rapprocher d'Hermione n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Cela pourrait les aider tous à surmonter son drame. Je dois aider ces gamins. Je leur dois.

_**Fin du PDV LUPIN**_

Blaise se rendit au cour suivant un peu dans les vapes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que tout ceci avait une logique ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien saisit tout ce qui s'était dit ? Lupin lui avait quasiment donné sa bénédiction pour s'approcher d'Hermione et de découvrir son secret. Tout cela en sous-entendu, bien évidemment.

« Serait-il possible que Lupin soit prêt à nous aider à changer de camp ? Oui, mais c'est un loup garou. Ils ne vont peut-être pas l'écouter. Enfin je n'en sais trop rien, tout est emmêler dans ma tête. Je vais écouter les propositions des autres et j'aviserais en temps et en heure. Pourquoi faut-il que nos vies soit si compliquées ? En tout cas, rien ne m'empêchera de découvrir ce qui a tant bouleverser l'inébranlable Hermione Granger, cette combattante née. Même au cours de Lupin elle était amorphe, malgré le fait que lui sache ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Toute cette histoire est bien mystérieuse, mais ça pourrait nous sauver moi et les autres ».

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés, il ne vit la porte des cachots qu'une fois devant celle-ci. Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation de l'austère Maître de Potions.

- A Monsieur Zabini, puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard ? dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- J'ai été retenu par le professeur Lupin, lui annonça Blaise, tendant la lettre remise par le dit professeur.

- Bien, vous pourrez le remercier, alors. Grâce à lui vous allez être obligé d'être en binôme avec Miss Granger pour le restant de l'année.

- Mais, heu …, Blaise était totalement déboussolé par cette annonce subite.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Hé bien qu'attendez-vous ? Vous nous avez fait perdre assez de temps comme cela.

Blaise alla donc à la table d'Hermione située sur la 1ère rangée à droite. Lorsqu'il posa ses affaires a côté d'elle, Hermione consentit à lever les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. L'un est doux et surpris et l'autre dénué de tout sentiments.

- Bien, avant que nous soyons interrompus, déclara Rogue jetant un regard goguenard à Blaise qui baissa la tête. Je vous disais que la potion du jour serait « l'Amortentia ». Donc quels en sont ses effets ? Personne, Miss Granger, peut-être ? dit-il sournois vu que celle-ci n'avait pas lever la main.

Elle leva le regard vers Severus Rogue. Celui-ci eu quasiment un mouvement de recul, lorsqu'il vit les yeux sans émotions de la fameuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Le même regard que les victimes des mangemorts après qu'ils aient séjourné plus de 2 semaines dans les cachots du maître, pensa Rogue commençant à paniquer intérieurement, il faut que j'en parle à Albus depuis un an Granger ressemble à une poupée de chiffon. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Etonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas suicider où peut-être à t elle fait une tentative qui a échouer ».

- Alors, Miss Granger, cette réponse ? redemanda t-il d'une voix un petit peu plus douce.

Voix qui suffit à faire réagir Hermione, qui eu l'air de se reconnecter à la réalité.

- C'est le philtre d'amour le puissant que l'on puisse créer, répliqua Hermione d'un ton morne et lasse.

- Heu, …, c'est exact, signala Rogue déboussolé par son comportement. On reconnaît cette potion grâce à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirale de manière très reconnaissable, pour les personnes dotées d'un minimum d'intelligence, se rattrapa Rogue. Quelle est sa particularité, Monsieur Zabini ?

- Et bien, …, c'est-à-dire que …

Il vit à ce moment là Granger lui glisser un mot vers lui. Rogue le vit mais décida de taire le geste qui a été fait envers un de ses serpents.

- L'Amortentia à une odeur particulière pour chacun d'entre nous. Selon, ce qui nous attire, lu Blaise de manière à passez inaperçue aux yeux des autres.

- Très bonne réponse 20 points pour Serpentard.

Les Gryffondors chuchotèrent au favoritisme, mais Rogue s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que la jeune Granger était reparti dans son monde et n'avait pas réagit à la provocation.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Miss Parkinson, souffla Rogue qui commençait à être agacé.

- Mais monsieur la personne buvant la potion tombe t'elle vraiment amoureuse ? questionna intriguée Pansy.

- Très bonne question Miss Parkinson, 5 points pour Serpentard pour la pertinence de celle-ci.

Tous les Gryffondors étaient choqués de tant de bassesse de la part de leur professeur.

- Et bien l'Amortentia ne peut créer qu'une forte attirance, une sorte d'obsession. Elle ne peut qu'imiter l'amour, il est impossible par cette potion de posséder un amour véritable, cracha Rogue dégouté. Ceci est l'une des potions dangereuse et puissante qui a détruit bien des vies et des familles.

Les serpentards le regardèrent sceptique face à ses paroles.

- Tout cela est fort intéressant, mais cessons de blablater et passons à sa conception. Vous avez un peu moins d'1h30 pour la finaliser, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. Et qui sait peut-être certains d'entre vous la testerons.

Son sourire donna des frissons à bon nombre d'élèves y compris chez ceux de sa propre maison.

Les élèves se mirent au travail, un membre de chaque binôme alla chercher les ingrédients.

- Tu veux aller chercher les ingrédients ou que je le fasse, demanda Blaise d'une voie douce et soyeuse à Hermione.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, rien n'en a véritablement, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sinistre sans même quitter la table qu'elle fixait l'instant d'avant.

- heu, …, si tu le dis, Blaise était complètement déstabilisé par la jeune fille. Je vais y aller tu n'as qu'a allumer le chaudron.

Il la regarda pour avoir confirmation, mais la jeune fille restait prostrée derrière le mur d'apparence froide et vide qu'elle s'était créer pour se protéger.

Tout le long du cours, Blaise essaya de lancer la conversation. Mais il s'avérait qu'Hermione, ne réagissait qu'aux instructions énoncées pour la potion par Blaise et cela sans prendre d'initiative. Elle faisait son travail tel un robot.

Malgré son comportement à la fin du temps imparti, leur potion fut parfaite Blaise savait que c'était grâce à la jeune fille, car lui était d'un niveau plus que moyen dans ce cours.

- Merci à toi, Granger.

- Hein, pourquoi ? demanda intriguée Hermione vraiment surprise par le remerciement.

- Car sans toi, j'aurais plus ou moins raté la potion alors merci, répondit-il étonné par ce soudain regain d'intérêt.

- Je n'ai fait rien d'autre que suivre les règles, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas ça pourtant qui sauve des vies, dit Hermione en se remurant derrière le silence et repartant dans ses pensées où personne ne la comprenait.

Blaise en voyant ça compris qu'il était inutile de poursuivre la conversation. De toute façon le cours était fini.

Il était venu le temps de la pause déjeuner et certainement l'heure des explications avec les autres, de leur rapporter toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter.

- Alors Blaise, dit Thomas lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, content de ta partenaire, finissant sa phrase en rigolant.

Blaise ne comprit pas pourquoi Thomas se comportait comme ça. Il se tourna vers lui et vit une bonne partie de leur maison autour. Il comprit que son masque devait se remettre en place.

- Pff, elle est flippante la Granger et surtout même pas baisable, cracha Blaise d'un ton dégouté, mais plus parce qu'il devait se forcer à dire.

Plusieurs opinèrent à sa phrase.

- De toute façon, il n'y a rien à attendre de bien venant d'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, déclara haineusement Astoria Greengrass.

Tous les amis de Drago le vire serrer les poings, Pansy en le constatant alla lui pendre son bras. Elle se tourna vers les autres les entourant.

- On s'en fout. Je meurs de faim. Pas toi Drago, sourit Pansy.

Drago lui fit discrètement une forte pression sur la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

- Si, le p'tit déj remonte à vachement loin. Allons manger, s'amusa t-il.

Tous opinèrent et leurs groupes repartirent laissant les autres Serpentards derrière. Hélas ils ne virent pas l'air mesquin et calculateur affiché sur les visages de plusieurs d'entre eux.

Une fois le groupe ayant pris assez de distance et n'étant plus en vu des autres, se laissèrent aller à se détendre, à relâcher la pression.

- Ouf, les choses deviennent de plus en plus difficile, se découragea Millicent.

- Bien joué Pansy pour Drago, lui dit Théo avec un clin d'œil. Quand à toi Dray contrôle toi mec, où on va finir par même pas pouvoir tenter de changer de camp, tous se tournèrent surpris vers lui. Bah oui, on serra mort.

- C'n'est pas ses minables qui pourraient nous détruire, parada Blaise.

- Nan, mais les personnes qu'ils contacteront oui. Donc contrôle toi Drago il en va de notre survie à tous, conseilla Théo, il posa la main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser voyant à quel point celui-ci s'en voulait. T'inquiète Drago tout ira bien.

- Surtout que l'ont a un allié potentiel, sourit Blaise faisant planer une forte tension.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'écria Millicent d'une voix aiguë.

- Ca ne va pas de lâcher des bombes pareil ! explosa Thomas.

- Explique-toi ! exigea Pansy.

- Pas maintenant quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, dit sagement Théo, toujours aussi sage.

- C'est vrai. Prenons le temps de manger tranquillement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tu nous expliqueras après au calme, proposa Drago déjà reparti dans ses pensés.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Ils décidèrent d'aller auprès de leur arbre fétiche dans le parc du château.

Arrivés sur place, chacun se posa le plus confortablement possible. Théo étant le meilleur en sort défensif, jeta un sort d'isolement permettant d'avoir la meilleure intimité pour leur conversation à venir. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient être épiés.

-Voilà le coin est sécurisé, se gonfla de fierté Théo.

- C'est bon t'a rien fait d'extraordinaire non plus, déclara Pansy moqueusement.

- Mais, …

- Chut on a juste environ 1h pour s'expliquer, s'impatienta Drago.

- Donc, on reste calme les enfants aucune chamaillerie, compris, se moqua Millicent joueuse.

Les deux autres ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer mais furent arrêter par Blaise.

- Bon je ne vais pas vous répétez mot pour mot ce qui s'est passé, s'expliqua Blaise.

- Attend, si on veut comprendre tu dois tout nous dire et nous décrire sans rien oublier, paniqua Drago.

- Ecoute-moi idiot, s'énerva blaise. J'ai beaucoup mieux, dit-il assez mystérieux.

- De quoi tu parles, espèces de loufoque on comprend rien, s'irrita Drago.

- Je vous signale que j'ai une pensine, dit Blaise enlevant son collier autour de son cou.

- Mais oui c'est vrai, s'émerveilla Millicent. Ingénieux Blaise.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il tout fier.

- Tu as été la chercher quand ? s'étonna Thomas.

- Elle est toujours la avec moi, déclara Blaise.

- C'est ton collier, bondit Pansy sur place, heureuse de sa trouvaille.

- Oui, je vous montre déjà le tête à tête de Granger et Lupin on en discute avant de voir la suite décréta t-il.

- Bonne idée comme ça on pourra mieux décortiquer les infos, se réjouit Théo voyant le côté pratique.

Blaise se décida à agrandir sa pensine qu'il avait autour du cou. Il sortit ses souvenirs de ce moment là, et laissa les autres se plonger dedans découvrant à leurs tours ce qui s'est passé près du lac l'autre soir. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent ils furent tous aussi perplexe.

- Qui est l'homme avec qui elle était en vacances ? Elle ne semble pas l'aimer beaucoup ! questionna Pansy trépignant sur place.

- Pourquoi Remus voulait l'emmener ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas avec ses parents ? débita Théo.

- Peut-être l'ont-ils renié, proposa Thomas.

- Comment ce fait il que Lupin soit aussi proche de Granger ? On dirait presque qu'ils sont liés par quelque chose, médita intensément Millicent.

- Ils sont très proche, déclara Drago sur de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Bah le surnom, dit simplement Drago.

- Oui et quoi le surnom ? s'irrita Thomas. Tout le monde l'appel Mione dans son entourage je ne vois pas le problème.

- Oui, Mione, appuya Drago. Pas Mia. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler Mia. Même pas Potter et Weasley.

- Dray à raison. C'est ce qui nous indique à quel point ils sont liés, approuva Millicent.

- Pour résumer Lupin est surprotecteur avec Granger et connaît définitivement son secret, résuma Pansy.

Ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensés encore quelques minutes.

- Bon et après le cours de défense, s'excita Thomas, trépignant sur place

- Oui, oui voila deux secondes, souffla Blaise.

Il récupéra les souvenirs précédents et mit les suivants dedans.

- Remerciez mes parents pour leur super pensine, dit Blaise. Pour une fois qu'ils font une chose de bien.

Chacun le regarda avec compassion, il était difficile d'avoir des parents tels que les leurs. Tous se plongèrent dans les souvenirs suivants.

- Donc, Lupin savait que tu étais là et ne t'a pas puni, analysa Thomas.

- Il y a plus important, déclara Théo.

- Quoi, donc ? s'étonna t-il.

- Il n'a pas arrêté la conversation. Il t'a laissé écouter, pourquoi ? s'interrogea Théo.

Tous s'étonnèrent de ne pas avoir pensé à cette déduction avant.

- Peut-être parce qu'il veut qu'on trouve le secret d'Hermione et qu'on l'aide, proposa hésitant Blaise.

- C'est une possibilité, avoua Drago.

- Il ne nous le dira pas ce qui est arrivé à Hermione c'est certain, déclara Pansy.

- C'est plutôt normal il a la confiance d'Hermione à conserver, dit doucement Millicent. C'est bien ça qu'on pensait, personne n'est au courant pour elle.

- Oui, et comme l'a dit Blaise. Nous avons un potentiel allié, marqua Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Pansy.

- On attend et on analyse, conseilla Millicent d'une voix apaisante.

Ils sourirent tous à l'idée d'avoir une aide quelque conque venant du camp qu'ils voulaient rallier.

- Et pendant le cours alors ? dit Thomas tout d'un coup.

- Pas grand-chose, elle était vraiment flippante.

Il leva innocemment les mains au regard noir qu'il reçut de la part de Drago.

- Laisse moi m'expliquer, plaida Blaise. Elle racontait des choses sans queue ni tête. Enfin le si peu de fois où elle n'apparaissait pas amorphe.

- Tu nous embrouilles avec tes explications, s'énerva vite Pansy.

- Attend je vous montre.

Ils regardèrent attentivement le souvenir.

-Elle n'a plus aucun intérêt à rien, analysa Millicent la plus rationnelle d'entre eux. Elle se reconnecte à la réalité que par moment. Et je pense que ce qu'il lui est arrivé est en rapport avec une règle qu'on lui avait imposé.

- Je pense que le mieux et d'attendre et que Blaise retente deux ou trois approches lors des cours de potions, proposa Théo.

- Pour l'instant préservons notre rôle. Il faut que les serpentards cesse d'être méfiant avec nous dit Drago.

- Et pour cela on doit reprendre les bonnes veilles habitudes, annonça Pansy.

- C'est-à-dire, dit Thomas.

-Sans prendre aux plus faibles, imposer nos règles, montrer qu'on est toujours là, insulter les Sangs-de-Bourbe …

- Il nous faudra agresser de temps en temps Potter et Weasley. Laissons Granger tranquille, imposa Théo.

- Bien, il est l'heure retournons en cours, désespéra Drago.

- On va y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas Dray, lui remontèrent tous le moral.

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Je l'ai bien rallongé. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci encore de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire._**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre vous serez enfin ce qui est arrivé à Hermione._**


	7. Chapter 7

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Couples :** HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires.

**Rating :** Pas encore défini.

**Remarques :** Désolé pour le retard.

**mama**** :** ça y est le chapitre des révélations est enfin arriver.

**Erika**** :** Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le temps d'attente.

**Lula**** :** Je peux juste te dire que ton imagination était sur la bonne voie.

**Ophdess :** Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

Merci à Rosabella01, jenifael09, gwenaelle-du-49 pour leurs reviews.

Merci à mes deux beta noems59 et Ptitepuce11.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**_Chapitre 7 : Drame et révélations_**

Pendant environ 2 semaines une routine, se mit en place côté Serpentard.

Ils reprirent leurs veilles habitudes et passèrent leur temps en dehors du dortoir des garçons à malmener les plus faibles et à s'imposer auprès de tous.

Point de vue Millicent

« Voilà encore un matin bien sinistre. Je déteste ce que je fixe dans le miroir. Blesser les autres pour prouver ma valeur, ne m'a jamais amusé. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule à devoir affronter ceci. Je me contente de regarder les autres maisons vivre selon leurs envies tout en étant coincée, pieds et poings liés ».

Je pris la lettre envoyée plus tôt dans la matinée par mon père et la relit.

**_Ma fille,_**

**_J'espère pour toi que tu fais honneur à ton nom._**

**_Etre une Bulstrode impose une certaine ligne de conduite. La moindre erreur de ta part sera sanctionnée (en lisant se passage je frissonnais, je savais ce que mon père voulait dire par sanctionner. Mon corps s'en rappelle encore. C'est pour cela que je voulais enfin sortir de sous sa coupe)._**

**_J'ai appris par certains de tes camarades ton comportement (les bandes de veracrasse répugnant, maudits Serpentards. Ouf nous avons bien fait de reprendre nos attitudes odieuses), je suis fière de voir que toi et tes amis vous avez décidé de revenir dans le droit chemin (le droit chemin mon œil)._**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants bientôt vous rencontrerez le maître, vous ferez parti de ses rangs. Les missions arriveront plus vite que vous l'imaginiez._**

**_Enfin je pourrais être vraiment fière de toi (nous sommes de futurs cadavres en décomposition, s'ils apprennent notre prochaine trahison)._**

**_Très bientôt nous serons débarrassés de la vermine traîtresse à leur sang et sangs de bourbe, la purge à déjà commencé, tu le verras bien assez tôt. (Qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer, je devrais peut-être prévenir Dumbledore. Nan parler aux autres d'abord)._**

**_Je le répète encore, ne me déçois pas. Tu connais le sort réservé aux traîtres. N'oublie pas, je sais tous ce que tu fais (j'avais compris au bout de la 10_****_ième_****_ fois déjà)._**

**_A très vite ma fille._**

Il était temps de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Enfin si Pansy consentait à sortir de cette salle de bain.

- Bon Pans', tu viens je meurs de faim, m'écriai-je.

- Oui, 2 secondes, me répondit-elle, ça faisait plus d'1h30 qu'elle était là dedans. Preuve en était, elle ne savait rien pour la lettre.

- Allez je dois te parler à toi et aux garçons, c'est important, l'implorais-je.

5 secondes plus tard, elle sortait prête et affolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua-t-elle, son visage empreint d'une soudaine inquiétude.

Pansy ne le montrait pas mais elle était l'une des plus sensibles du groupe. Elle le cachait sous les blagues et l'air hautain qu'elle prenait.

C'est ma meilleure amie, je suis contente qu'elle est le même point de vue que moi sur le sang, malgré tout elle restait une sang pur, prétentieuse, voulant tout contrôler et aimant son semblant de supériorité.

- Viens je t'expliquerais avec les autres, la rassurais-je. J'ai reçu une lettre.

- De ton père ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Oui et ce n'était pas la joie, elle était même extrêmement bizarre, lui dis-je tout en descendant les escaliers.

- Salut les filles, ça va Milli ? questionna inquiet Théo.

- Oui plus ou moins, lui souris-je.

- Dis-moi, enfin, dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas ? ignorant les sourires moqueurs des autres. Je crois qu'ils se doutent des sentiments que j'ai pour Théo depuis plusieurs années, je voudrais tant savoir si c'est réciproque.

- Elle a reçu une lettre de son père, balança en chuchotant Pansy pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres regards présents sur eux.

- Venez allons manger, Drago éleva sa voix.

C'est ainsi que sur le chemin menant à la Grand Salle, je leur lit la lettre et écoutait leurs avis.

- Il va falloir se méfier encore un peu plus et prolonger la comédie, dit Thomas.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur d'être protégés par l'autre camp, déclara Blaise.

- Les adultes nous protégeront peut-être comme semble le faire Lupin, analysa Théo.

- Une chance que cela reste discret, commenta Pansy.

- Oui, mais comme je le disais adulte peut-être. Ok. Mais cela sera plus compliqué avec la bande à Potter.

- Et avec ce qu'on leur a mis dans la tête cette semaine, pas sur qu'on soit bien reçu, dit intelligemment Thomas.

Je me remémorais l'énième joute verbale. Pour que les autres Serpentards nous lâchent la baguette, nous avions repris nos mesquineries d'avant.

_Flash Back_

Nous nous rendions à notre cours suivant lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, Pansy percuta Granger. Ce qui fit que les deux finirent par terre.

- Putain, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention … Granger, cracha Pansy après avoir vu qui l'avait percuté.

Tout ce que fit Granger c'est de lever la tête et de nous regarder remettre Pansy sur pied.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser, dis platement Théo.

Mais toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

- Oh, Granger on te cause là, s'écria Thomas.

- Hein ! désolé, dit-elle d'une voie si basse que je crut mettre trompé.

- Hé la fouine, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Hermione, cria Potter en courant vers nous suivre de l'autre Weasley.

- Hey, c'est elle qui me rentre dedans et c'est nous les méchants, elle est bien bonne, déblatéra Pansy.

- Ca c'est ta version, qui nous dis que vous l'avez pas attaqué, dit Weasley la voix aiguë et rouge de colère.

- Nan, mais n'importe quoi, la belette ! Tout n'est pas toujours à cause de nous, s'énerva Blaise. Surveille donc mieux ta copine ? balança t-il tout en donnant un signe de tête en direction de Granger.

Potter et lui regardèrent vers elle et la virent toujours assise par terre, les yeux dans le vague. Ils poussèrent un soupir résigné.

- Bah, Mione, allez lève toi ! s'étonna Weasley en secouant la tête dépitée. Mais celle-ci ne se leva toujours pas.

- Alors la belette, ta copine est amorphe. C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tous les problèmes, se mit en avant Thomas en voyant des élèves d'autres maisons y compris la notre arriver, entre tes problèmes de pauvreté et gérer le fait d'être dans l'ombre de Potty constamment il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de place pour t'occuper de la Grangie.

Weasley devient aussi rouge que son blason de maison, mais se fut Potter qui répliqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rosier ? T'as vie est si pitoyable que tu doives t'occuper de celle des autres, cria Potter. Ca ne doit pas être évident pour quelqu'un qui se dit supérieur aux autres de se prosterner au pied de Voldemort, un frisson parcouru tous les élèves présent, sache que votre précieux maître est un sang mêlé, débita t-il d'une traître.

J'avais déjà entendu Potter en parler et je ne savais si c'était vrai. Si c'était le cas, nos parents seraient encore plus pathétiques, qu'ils ne le paraissaient déjà.

- On t'a rien demandé à toi le balafré, répliqua pour la 1ère fois Drago. Occupe toi plutôt de tes dents, il serait bête que ta côte de popularité baisse. Au pire plains toi à tes parents, balança t-il sournoisement.

Drago allait en rajouter une couche, mais un gémissement de Granger lui coupa net le sifflet, ce qui après coup fut assez drôle.

- Viens, Mione, on s'en va. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, Potter aida Granger et lui et Weasley l'emmenèrent au loin.

Une fois de plus la réaction de Granger nous laissa tous perplexe.

_Fin du Flash Back._

- Tu en pense quoi, Milli, lui dit Théo.

- Hein ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, lui dis-je pendant que les autres se moquaient.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Blaise.

- A Granger, dis-je dans un soupir.

- Je savais pas que les filles te branchaient, Milli, s'amusa Thomas.

- Pff, Milli lesbienne impossible, répliqua morte de rire Pansy en fixant Théo.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais si une personne que je connais ne bouge pas, mystifia Drago, ça risque d'arriver.

Je vis les autres sauf Théo éclaté de rire, pour une chose que je ne compris pas. Je glissais un regard à Théo et haussa les épaules accentuant leur fou rire.

- Viens, Milli, laissons-les et allons manger, dit Théo en poussant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Fin du point de vue Millicent

Dès l'ouverture des portes, le semblant de calme disparu sous le bruit des conversations de chaque table. Ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps là dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

- Mais que fait Hermione, je meurs de faim, râla Ron.

- Laisse là un peu tranquille Ron, l'apaisa Ginny dans les bras d'Harry.

- Arrête de me faire passer pour un sans cœur, je ne lui ai rien dit de blessant depuis le début de l'année, fanfaronna t-il.

- C'est pas bien difficile, rien ne l'intéresse cette année. Tout ça c'est même pire que l'année dernière, lui répondit Ginny.

- C'est Hermione, elle a toujours été bizarre, lui dit Ron sans aucune méchanceté.

- Oui, mais cette année, c'est différent. Elle est différente, plus absente. Tu ne trouve pas, Harry ?

- Si, on a l'impression qu'elle va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, confirma Harry.

- De toute façon, tu sors avec ma sœur, tu ne vas pas la contrarier, dit Ron d'une totale mauvaise foi.

- Nan, mais sérieusement que je sorte ou pas avec ta sœur ne change rien, répliqua brutalement Harry. Je dis ce que je pense et tant pis si ça lui déplaît.

- Hey ! le frappa Ginny.

- Tu es suicidaire Harry pour sortir avec Gin', se moqua Ron.

- Tu sais après Voldemort, frisson des deux autres, je peux tout affronter même ta sœur.

La concernée lui fila une grande tape derrière la tête et croisa les bras. Harry voyant ça lui donna un tendre baiser sous le regard dégouté de Ron.

- En attendant Hermione est vraiment bizarre, relança Ginny.

- Tu as raison. Je sais que c'est grave, mais tant qu'elle ne veut pas nous en parler. On ne peut pas la soutenir et c'est tout !

- Oui, mais Harry comment on peut la soutenir, si on s'est pas ce qui lui arrive, désespéra Ron.

- En étant la pour elle, dit doucement celui-ci. En l'écoutant, la soutenant, la défendant, lui parlant. Faire du forcing ne servira à rien.

- Mon homme la voie de la sagesse, lui dit amoureusement Ginny sous les rougissements d'Harry.

Ils entendirent du bruit venant de la direction des dortoirs et virent Hermione arriver. Celle-ci avait des poches énormes sous les yeux.

- Tu vas bien Mione ? dit Harry d'une voix douce.

- Oui, j'ai un peu mal dormi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui confia t'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, quoi qu'il se passe on est tous les trois là pour toi ? la rassura Ron.

Hermione fut touchée par l'effort de Ron. Parfois il manquait de tact, mais ces derniers temps, il lui semblait qu'il faisait des efforts hallucinants. Il avait enfin décidé de grandir.

- Merci, vous trois je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, pleura t'elle dans leurs bras.

Ils furent touchés du laisser-aller de leur amie.

- Allons manger, conseilla Hermione.

- Super idée, Mione, se réjouit Ron en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Normal je parle à ton estomac, pouffa Hermione suivit des autres, Ron y comprit.

Une fois arrivés à la Grande Salle ils commencèrent à manger. Les conversations allaient bon train à toutes les tables. Une ambiance joyeuse planait sur la Salle.

Quand tout d'un coup le courrier arriva. Plusieurs se mirent à la lecture et au furent et à mesure de celle-ci plusieurs têtes se tournèrent en direction du quatuor.

Ils étaient tous tellement accaparée par tout ça qu'ils ne virent pas Dumbledore approcher.

- Miss Granger, vous devriez lire ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant la Gazette du sorcier, venez dans mon bureau dès que la lecture sera terminée.

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche.

- Si Miss Granger est d'accord. Toi, miss et monsieur Weasley pouvez venir dans mon bureau, le coupa le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis désolé Hermione, lui dit-il mais celle-ci avait commencé la lecture. Sur cet article était écrit.

**_Attaque d'un quartier de Moldus_**

**_Le drame qui touche Hermione Granger_**

**_La Gazette du sorcier à appris de source sûr, qu'une attaque de mangemorts à eu lieu dans un quartier moldus de Londres. Ils y ont fait une cinquantaine de morts (hommes, femmes, enfants compris, voir détail et nom des victimes, page 4)._**

**_Dans les victimes se trouve Jonathan Granger, nom qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de la meilleure amie du »survivant » (biographie page 2), Hermione Granger (pour plus de précision voir page 3)._**

**_Il se trouve que le lien les reliant est que Jonathan Granger est l'oncle d'Hermione Granger. Il est aussi depuis plus d'un an le tuteur légal d'Hermione Granger._**

**_Pour vous la Gazette à enquêté. Il s'avère que les parents de Miss Granger sont décédés, il y a de cela 1 an et demi._**

**_Comment, est certainement votre question, je suppose ? Et bien lors d'un braquage du côté moldu dans une banque. D'après nos sources, la jeune orpheline était sur place. Il faut rappeler qu'elle est la sorcière dite la plus douée de sa génération. Tout ceci est très bien mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas défendue ? En plus de ses parents, deux autres couples sont mort lors de cette tragédie._**

**_Nous avons appris après cela que Jonathan Granger était à ce jour le dernier parent encore vivant d'Hermione Granger. Qui, quand à elle n'obtiendra sa majorité que dans 1 an. Chez qui donc pourra-t-elle aller, qui aura à garde de cette enfant de moldu à qui le malheur ne cesse de frapper ?_**

**_Dès que nous aurons plus d'information, faites confiance à votre Gazette et votre dévouée reporter pour tout vous racontez._**

**_Votre très cher Rita Skeeter_**

**_Journaliste pour la Gazette_**

Tous chuchotèrent sur ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Personne ne faisaient aucun geste pour calmer la jeune fille en pleine crise de larmes, ils étaient tous tellement sous le choc. Lorsque soudain de l'agitation eu lieu dans un coin de la Salle. Tous purent voir Remus lupin s'approcher paniqué vers elle.

- Hermione, chuchota t-il s'agenouillant devant elle. Mia, tu m'entends.

A l'entente de ce surnom, celle-ci redressa la tête.

- Je suis toute seule Rem, il ne me reste plus rien, pleura t'elle. Pourquoi, moi ? DIS MOI, POURQUOI ? implora t'elle.

- Je sais pas Mia, mais tu n'es pas toute seule, la rassura t-il. Je suis là moi, Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Il se tourna vers les trois autres, complètement anéantis par la nouvelle. Déçu de pas l'avoir su avant les autres, de ne pas avoir pu aider leur amie. Ron s'approcha et prit la place de Remus auprès de la jeune fille démolie par les aléas de la vie qui lui tombait dessus.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confié à nous ? Pourquoi tu es restée à souffrir en silence ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous le dis pas quand ça ne va pas ? demanda Ron doucement. Harry et Ginny à ses côté caressant doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.

Après un moment Ron prit son visage en coupe.

- Tu es quoi qu'il arrive notre meilleure amie, Hermione, ne l'oublie pas. Quand tu traverses un coup dur, alors nous aussi … Si l'un de nous a des ennuis les trois autres seront la pour le relever, tu l'as déjà fait tellement de fois pour Harry et moi, alors à notre tour maintenant, d'accord ?

Jamais encore Ronald Weasley ne fut aussi doux et sensible qu'a cet instant. Tous purent voir une part de lui qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui les touchaient. Ils comprenaient pourquoi leur groupe était aussi solide.

- Un jour, une grande amie m'a dit je cite : « On accepte que l'amour que l'on croit mériter », récita Harry. Ne crois pas que tu ne mérites pas le nôtre, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui ici présent, lui dit Harry déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

- Tu mérites le meilleure, Mione. Pas seulement parce qu'un malheur t'a touchée, mais parce que tu as tant donnée aux autres, il est temps que tu reçoives ta part de bonheur, dit Ginny versant des larmes silencieuse pour la douleur de son amie. Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, Mione. Je veux revoir ton sourire, réentendre ton rire, t'entendre râler, … Je veux retrouver ma grande sœur.

Hermione à la suite de leurs discours, se releva et les regarda décidée.

- Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas seule. Vous êtes tous la pour moi. Vous êtes ma famille, leur dit-elle pleurant dans les bras de Ginny, les garçons lui frottant le dos. Je suis désolée de pas vous l'avoir dit, mais le faire aurait rendu tout sa tellement … hésita t'elle.

- Réel, proposa Ron avec délicatesse, Hermione hocha la tête. On ne t'en veut pas, on comprend, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- Merci, Ginny, tu es pour moi comme ma petite sœur, tout comme je considère Harry et Ron comme mes frères.

Le quatuor était ému de toutes ses révélations et s'en trouvait encore plus soudé.

- Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore, Hermione, rappela Remus.

- Je voudrais que vous veniez tous les quatre, implora Hermione.

- Bien sûr, lui dirent-ils.

**_Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Encore désolé du retard. La semaine prochaine, la fameuse discussion, ce qui c'est exactement passé avec les Granger, la réaction des Serpentards et plein d'autres choses. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci encore de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire._**


	8. Chapter 8

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**_Disclamer :_**_ Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi._

**_Couples :_**_HG/DM couple principal, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL, TN/MB, TR/NL couple secondaires._

**_Remarques :_**_Désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu un week-end chargé et je suis en pleine recherche de taff enfin voila le tout c'est que mon chapitre soit enfin là, même si je suis moins convaincue par celui-ci._

_**Lisa**__**:**__ Merci infiniment pour ta review. Hélas tu ne seras pas encore pour la relation entre Hermione et Drago, ni sur son appart mais très bientôt tkt._

_**Ophdess :**__ Tout d'abord pour répondre à ta question et bien je ne le ferais pas tu le seras en lisant mes autres chapitre lol._

_**Erika**__** :**__Merci de ta compréhension ce n'est pas évident de tout cumuler. Contente que tu aimes ce que j'ai écris. Voici la suite._

_**Lionne sauvage : **__Merci pour tous tes messages adorables._

_Merci à __Rosabella01, __jenifael09, et à Bella-love-edward02 __pour leurs reviews. _

_Merci à mes deux beta noems59 et Ptitepuce11._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

**_Chapitre 8 : Révélation et réaction_**

**Point de vue d'Harry**

Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau du directeur. Je m'en voulais tant, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione, depuis l'année dernière. Mais j'ai été si occupé avec Ombrage, l'AD, Sirius et le reste.

Sirius, pourquoi ça me fait encore mal de penser à lui, j'ai beau faire semblant j'ai cette impression d'avoir perdu encore une fois mes parents. Le seul lien encore avec eux c'est Remus, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'adore Remus, seulement ce qui le relie à mon père est différent. Rem' est capable de me montrer les bons et les mauvais côtés de mon père, moi je ne veux pas connaître ses défauts, je ne suis pas prêt pour les entendre. Je veux continuer à l'idéaliser, être encore un peu un enfant, son enfant.

Je vois Ron s'approcher d'Hermione et lui prendre la main, même si ont ne l'a pas dit à Hermione, on a vu qu'elle allait mal, mais on ne savait pas comment lui en parler. Ce genre de chose c'est elle qui s'en occupe en général. On ne l'aurait que blessée un peu plus, je pense.

Je me suis laissé aller à m'enfermer dans mon mal-être, ma déprime pour Sirius, mon enfance ou plutôt ma non-enfance, ma prophétie, Voldemort, … suis-je un mauvais ami ?

J'ai essayé d'avoir des gestes de réconfort envers elle depuis le début de l'année, hélas je pense qu'ils sont passé inaperçu, je voudrais tant qu'elle s'ouvre plus à nous, qu'elle nous dise lorsqu'elle va mal, qu'elle n'a pas le moral. Je voudrais être le grand frère qu'elle a dit que je lui inspirais.

Je regardais Hermione d'un œil nouveau, je me sentais depuis notre 1ère année proche d'elle. Elle était comme moi, elle me ressemblait tant intérieurement. Maintenant le lien était encore plus fort, elle aussi était orpheline, à la différence que moi j'avais toujours les Dursley et que ça comptait plus ou moins.

C'est vraiment trop bête au lieu de souffrir chacun de notre côté, on aurait pu se soutenir, se parler ou se réconforter. Quel idiot j'ai été ! Ma petite sœur appelait au secours et moi je n'entendais que ma vulgaire personne.

Oui, ma vie était dure. Oui, un fou mégalo voulait me tuer. Mais je ne suis pas le seul touché par des malheurs, c'est décidé je vais faire plus attention aux autres. Être plus à l'écoute, faire des efforts. Je sentais qu'elle allait mal et je n'ai eu que des petits gestes et petites inquiétudes. Quel minable je faisais pour un prétendu sauveur, même pas capable d'aider ma propre meilleure amie.

Nous venions d'arriver devant le bureau du directeur, devant lequel je m'étais figé, terrifié à l'idée de ce que j'allais découvrir. Je glissais un regard vers Hermione que je vis commencer à paniquer. Je lui pressai la main doucement et lui lançai un regard compréhensif et encourageant. Enfin je l'espérais.

**Fin du point de vue d'Harry**

Une fois le mot de passe donné, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore était assis derrière celui-ci avec debout à ses côtés, le professeur Rogue. Harry fit une grimace dégoûté à cette vision.

- Un problème Potter, dit acide Rogue.

- Severus, allons, apaisa Albus. Nous ne sommes pas la pour ses enfantillages.

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur, acquiesça Rogue fixant d'un regard moins haineux Hermione. Celle-ci baissa les yeux en voyant cela.

« Et voilà les gens vont avoir pitié de moi, pensa telle ».

« Je vais enfin avoir les réponses à mes interrogations, se dit Rogue intérieurement ».

- Miss Granger, je vous demanderais de me répondre sincèrement, dit posément Albus Dumbledore plongeant dans les yeux de la jeune fille pour être sur de la véracité de ses propos. Est-ce que cela vous gène que le professeur Rogue et vos amis restent pour entendre ce que vous avez à me raconter ?

- Non de toute façon je devrais leur re-raconter de nouveau, souffla Hermione appréhendant ses révélations. Alors autant le faire tout de suite.

- Je parlais surtout du professeur Rogue, confessa le directeur gêné.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son détestable professeur de Potions. Quand elle le fixa attentivement elle put voir qu'il éprouvait une certaine curiosité, quoi de plus normal, et c'est la qu'elle vit la trace qu'elle attendait, l'étincelle qui prouvait son importance. Dans ses yeux elle y vit peine et compassion, c'est pour cela qu'elle accepta.

- Si, le professeur Rogue le désire, avala telle difficilement sa salive. Il peut rester et écouter ce qu'est devenue ma misérable vie. De toute façon tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant maintenant.

En attendant ses paroles, le professeur eu pour elle une sorte de sourire doux tournant plus au rictus. Il ne n'était pas être habitué à ses démonstrations de sentiments.

- Bon, Hermione tu vas nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé, s'écria Ron sur les nerfs.

- La ferme Ronald, laisse la le faire à son rythme, l'agressa Ginny mécontente.

- Mais, je …, bégayai t'il.

- Bon ça suffit les enfants, les freina Dumbledore dans leur dispute de frère et sœur.

- Allez-y, Miss Granger, l'incita Rogue, à la surprise générale. Prenez votre temps.

Hermione acquiesça et inspira un grand coup. Remus silencieux depuis le départ s'avança et fit apparaître des fauteuils pour tout le monde.

- Oh oui ! J'avais oublié. Merci Remus, installez-vous, remercia Dumbledore confus de son oubli.

Remus colla son siège au plus près de celui d'Hermione pour la soutenir et lui montrer qu'il était là. Harry voyant cela décida lui aussi de l'épauler en lui prenant la main. Hermione souffla et pris sur elle pour leurs raconter ce qui avait détruit sa vie à jamais.

- Tout commença lors de la fin de la cinquième année, les dernières vacances avant celle d'été, leur indiqua t'elle du mieux possible.

- Quand tes parents t'ont demandé de rentrer pour le mariage d'un de leur ami, pendant ses vacances ? essaya de situer Harry.

- Oui c'est cela, acquiesça t'elle. C'était des vacances d'une semaine et demie. Dès le deuxième jour de celle-ci, mes parents, renifla Hermione, avait décidé que pour me récompenser de mes bonnes notes, ils allaient m'acheter une robe pour le mariage de leur précieux ami. Ils voulaient en mettre pleins les yeux avec leur magnifique fille disaient-ils. Bonne blague. Ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas croire qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose de potable de moi, cracha t'elle.

Tous furent étonnés de la haine qu'ils pouvaient sortir de la jeune femme. Elle se haïssait tout simplement. Harry voulu dire quelques mots, mais Albus lui fit signe que non. S'il la coupait, il n'était pas sure qu'elle puisse continuer.

- Pour que je sois présentable, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un magasin de couture. Ils devaient avant aller à la banque pour débloquer la somme requise. Une fois sur place, nous firent la queue, il y a très peu de monde seulement quatre couples. Nous patientâmes quelques minutes et au moment où se fut notre tour des hommes armés entrèrent dans la banque.

Un sanglot lui échappa, ses yeux étaient dans le vide emporté par la scène qui repassait dans sa tête.

« Je suis certain que tout nous raconter sera mieux pour elle que de lire à travers ses pensées ou par pensine. Elle doit vider son sac, pensa Albus. Elle n'est plus seule, même Severus à vu le changement et s'inquiétait. Étonnant qu'il soit venu m'en parler. Et Remus qui me racontait pour le jeune Malefoy et ses amis. Je pense que la clé de cette guerre est la jeune Hermione, elle peut tous les unir. Je m'en veux comment une chose pareil à pu arriver à mon élève, sans que je m'aperçoive de rien. Il faut que je renforce la circulation d'information par rapport aux élèves de parents moldus. Ceci doit nous servir de leçon, il faudra y remédier. Hermione est forte et plus entourée qu'elle ne l'imagine, je sais que ça va aller ».

Hermione sanglotait toujours pendant la réflexion intérieure d'Albus. Il décida de lui faire finir son histoire et fit un signe à Remus.

Remus la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos. Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

- Allez Mia ! Tu dois tout leur raconter comme tu l'as fait pour moi, rassura Remus du mieux qu'il pu. Ça va aller, tu vas voir.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout raconter et je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le peux pas, supplia t'elle paniquée.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Fais comme tu veux, Hermione ! Comme tu le sens, l'apaisa t'il.

- Oui, heu …, des hommes armés sont entré dans la banque, c'était un braquage. Le gérant voyant cela déclencha l'alarme pour prévenir la police. Les braqueurs voyant cela virent rouge. Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers mes parents et déclarèrent que si l'argent de la banque n'était pas mis dans les sacs qu'ils avaient, ils les tueraient. Le gérant voulut gagner du temps, mais les braqueurs n'étaient pas dupe et tirèrent dans la jambe à mon père, raconta Hermione les yeux dans le flou.

Tous dans la pièce étaient peinés pour elle et en même temps intrigué par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour intervenir. Ils échangèrent un regard et comprirent que les questions viendraient après.

-Pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails, les hommes armés commençaient à paniquer, la police allait arriver mais moi je ne voyais que mon père allongé au sol éprouvant mille souffrances. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Nous commencions à entendre les sirènes approchées.

Le gérant de la banque remplissait le sac, alors que un des hommes tournaient autour des personnes présentes analysant je ne sais quoi. Puis c'est la que l'un d'entre eux fixa son regard sur moi.

« Hey, mec ! Elle est plutôt pas mal la gamine, ricana t'il ».

Son complice eu un rire cynique à vous faire froid dans le dos.

« Je me la ferais bien, elle a l'air d'être une sacrée sauvageonne, répliqua l'autre ».

Il s'approcha de moi passant sa main sur ma joue, je ne baissais pas les yeux et l'affrontais par mon regard.

« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper de toi en profondeur, me souffla t'il d'un air pervers ».

En finissant sa phrase, elle eut un frisson de dégoût. Les autres dans la pièce étaient horrifiés par ses dires.

«Certains moldus ne sont pas mieux que les mangemorts, s'écœura Rogue ».

-Ma mère leur criait de me laisser tranquille, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait. Ils la menacèrent de lui faire comme à son mari si elle ne la fermait pas. Je lui dis de ne rien faire, de ne pas s'inquiéter que sa allait bien se passer. En m'entendant l'homme près de moi me tira par les cheveux.

« Peut-être, susurra t'il, devrions-nous t'emmener avec nous ». Je le regardais et lui cracha à la figure, il me gifla un grand coup. On se rendit compte que la police venait d'arriver. Leur présence rajoutait du stress et mon père qui agonisait sur le sol, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Hermione était paniquée, elle n'était plus la elle revivait la scène impuissante.

- Les policiers essayèrent de négocier mais les braqueurs pour démontrer qu'ils étaient on peut plus sérieux, tua un des quatre couples présent. La panique s'infiltra en nous, nous ne savions pas comment tout ceci allait se finir. Le directeur de la banque fini de remplir les sacs et le tendit aux braqueurs. Un des clients voulu ce la jouer courageux et attaqua l'homme tenant les sacs, mais il fut vite arrêter par le braqueur par une balle en pleine tête.

Hermione était en pleine crise, elle s'agitait et avait du mal à respirer.

- Il y avait du sang partout. Du couple mort peu mais de l'homme qui avait reçu une balle dans la tête. C'était horrible, une vraie marre de sang et mon père, hoqueta t'elle. Mon papa qui ne réagissait plus, il perdrait trop de sang, il s'était évanoui.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle.

- Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voie douce, mais celle-ci eu aucune réaction. Hermione, grimaça t'il gêné par tant de familiarité. Hermione, il faut revenir parmi nous. Tout ceci c'est déjà passé vous ne craignez plus rien, la rassura t'il.

Elle leva le visage vers lui. Il recula choqué par l'intensité de ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Tout est de ma faute professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas pu les sauvés, s'horrifia t'elle. Je suis pathétique comme sorcière.

- Ecoutez-moi, Hermione et écoutez-moi bien, insista t'il, car je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Vous êtes l'une des sorcières les plus doués qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et je peux vous assurez que vos compétences n'ont rien à voir avec la mort de vos parents.

Cette déclaration choqua les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Alors comme ça, Rogue possède lui aussi un cœur. C'est incroyable, pensèrent Ron et Harry simultanément ».

- Vous croyez ? émit-elle d'une toute petite voie.

- Oui, j'en suis quasiment convaincu, mais pour que j'en sois sûr, vous devez finir de tout nous raconter, lui répondit-il.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Severus voulu se redresser, mais Hermione lui prit les mains pour le retenir.

- J'ai vu et ressenti depuis la rentrée que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Alors merci professeur. Je sais qu'on vous ne l'a pas assez dit, merci et cela depuis la 1ère année, même si vous êtes dur et sévère, vous nous avez sauvez plus d'une fois alors que rien ne vous y obligeais, confessa t'elle.

- Bien sur que si, vous êtes mes élèves c'est mon devoir. Même si, vous sauvez vous et vos amis n'est pas une partie de plaisir, sourit-il doucement. Je suis peut-être odieux, mais je suis avant tout un être humain pourvu d'un minimum vital de sentiment, je ne laisserais jamais mourir un innocent si j'ai le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Tous dans la pièce furent choquer des choses avouées par Severus Rogue, l'homme froid et sans cœur qu'il montrait été bien loin de celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

« Cette fille fait vraiment des miracles, médita Dumbledore. Elle est un cœur vraiment pur. Son pardon pour Severus qui la il faut le dire assez mal traité est stupéfiant de sincérité. Qu'elle douce jeune fille. Je dois l'aider et la protéger. Ni elle ni Harry ne mérite un tel sort ».

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Severus en l'entendant se redressa et se repositionna à ses côtés.

-Poursuivez Hermione, l'incita avec délicatesse Albus.

-Et bien la police les contactèrent à nouveau pour trouver un arrangement, mais rien de ce qu'ils proposaient ne leur convenaient. L'homme qui était toujours près de moi, me fixait intensément. J'avais des sueurs froides dans tout le corps. Puis d'un coup, il se redressa et s'adressa à son acolyte.

«Dis leur qu'on va sortir avec l'argent et un otage chacun et que si il y en a un qui bouge on les flingue, ordonna t'il en souriant sournoisement fière de sa trouvaille ».

Son acolyte transmis le message et raccrocha.

«Alors on emporte qui, rigola t'il examinant les gens l'entourant ».

« Moi, je prend la gamine, comme ça une fois loin on pourra égayer la journée et l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, dit-il lubrique ».

L'autre réfléchissait toujours à qui il allait emmener et son regard s'arrêta sur la femme de l'homme qu'il avait tué une balle dans la tête.

« Je vais prendre celle-ci, c'est la plus potable après la tienne et on s'encombre pas d'un mari pleurnichard, ricana t'il ».

On entendit un gémissement, c'était mon père qui se réveillait ma mère à ses côtés.

« Plutôt coriace le vieux, sourit l'homme me tenant. Ne t'inquiète pas nous saurons nous occuper de ta précieuse fille, en disant ça il enroula ma taille et me lécha le visage ».

On voyait sur le visage d'Hermione que ça lui coûtait de raconter son histoire et que ses hommes l'écœuraient au plus au point.

-J'essayais de me sortir de sa prise mais j'étais trop faible. Mon père enrageait, il voulut se relever, impossible avec sa blessure.

« N'essaye pas de jouer au héros, vieux fou, dit l'autre se rapprochant de la jeune femme qu'il avait décidé d'emmener avec lui. Quand ta toi ma jolie, tu es à moi ».

La femme lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Plutôt mourir, déclara t'elle et elle courut vers la sortie ».

« Bon bah tant pis pour toi, je prendrais quelqu'un d'autre ».

Il la tua d'une balle dans le dos. « Qui vais-je choisir, analysa t'il à haute voix. Je vais peut-être prendre la mère de la tienne pour qu'elle puisse assister à nos ébats avec sa fille chérie ».

Il se rapprocha de ma mère et se pencha vers elle, mon père voyant cela le frappa au visage. L'autre se mit dans une colère noire et le roua de coup sous les cris impuissant de moi et ma mère. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'en a eu marre, mon père ne bougeait plus, j'étais convaincue qu'il était mort mais j'appris plus tard qu'il est mort lentement de ses blessures multiples.

Il empoigna ma mère et un des sacs remplis d'argent et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand nous furent sorti arme sur la tempe, la police était posté devant mais ne pouvait agir sans nous blesser.

Elle s'arrêta un instant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Les braqueurs s'éloignèrent sans que la police ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Arrivé à la moitié du chemin vers la voiture, ma mère et moi prise de panique nous débattions. Par chance nous réussîmes à les faire lâcher prise. En voyant ça, la police leurs tirèrent dessus mais pas assez vite pour sauver ma mère qui contrairement à moi n'avait pas tapé assez fort son adversaire, avant que celui-ci se prenne une balle ma mère avait eu le droit à la sienne. J'ai eu quand à moi plus de chance, je l'avais plus amoché qu'elle et il s'est prit plusieurs balles en plein cœur ce qui me sauva, mais pas le reste de ma famille. Voilà vous savez comment ils sont morts.

Hermione était vidée de toute énergie et tous les autres membres dans la pièce étaient anéantis par son récit. Elle avait une fois de plus frôlé la mort et aussi le viol. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'emmener. Même si le récit était un peu brouillon et parfois était flou, ils ne pourraient obtenir mieux tout restait trop frais dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas le recul propice pour accepter totalement ce qui c'était passé et ne l'aurait peut-être jamais.

-Nous sommes navré de tout ceci, Hermione sois en sûre, lui dit Albus. Mais puis-je te poser certaines questions ?

-Je suppose que oui, mais laissez moi me remettre un petit peu, supplia t'elle.

-Bien sur, je pense qu'un chocolat chaud fera du bien à tout le monde, déclara t'il faisant apparaître des tasses fumantes devant chacun d'eux.

Tous le burent en silence pensant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sauf Hermione qui essayait en vain de se vider la tête.

«Je savais que son histoire devait être assez sinistre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, s'attrista Severus. Normal qu'elle se comporte comme un zombie avec quelques moments de lucidité. Je suis pourtant convaincu qu'elle va bientôt se relever et je vais essayer de l'y aider discrètement. Cette gamine est trop douée pour qu'on la laisse s'effondrer sans l'aider. Et Lupin qui nous as appris juste avant que Drago et ses amis s'interroge sur elle et qui veulent changer de camp pour lui. J'aimerai tant que pour eux cela soir vrai et réalisable, que les gens découvrent qui ils sont et leurs véritables valeurs ».

« Même si c'est la seconde fois que j'entends plus ou moins son histoire, pensa Remus, je suis toujours autant en rage contre ses monstres. Pourtant je sens que tu me caches autre chose de tout aussi grave, Hermione, non Mia. Je sais que c'est le surnom que tes parents te donnait tu me l'as dit et que ça te fait autant de mal que de bien de l'entendre, mais cela te fait revive tes bons souvenirs d'avec eux. Je sais qu'à la fin ça apaisera un peu ta peine, mon instinct me dit que c'est la bonne chose à faire que tu as besoin de ça ».

« Son histoire est bien pire que ce que je m'imaginais, médita Ron. Comment moi et ma maladresse allons bien pouvoir faire. Je sais que je ne possède aucun tact, c'est affreux je vais encore plus la blesser. Allez Ron ! Tu as réussi jusque là tu peux le faire. Je me dois de grandir de mûrir pour pouvoir soutenir les miens comme il se doit et leurs rendre au centuple ce qu'ils ont déjà fait pour moi ».

« Je suis sa meilleure amie et je ne me suis rendue compte d'à quel point c'était grave. Merde mais qu'elle nulle je fais. J'étais tellement préoccuper par Harry et Vol...Voldemort que j'en ai oubliée l'essentiel. Je dois enlever les œillères que je me suis fait et qui ne me font voir qu'Harry. Je dois être plus attentive et plus présente pour elle et mon entourage. Je veux mériter son amitié, même si je n'arriverai jamais à la hauteur d'Hermione. Je veux qu'elle soit fière d'être mon amie, je veux la mériter et j'y arriverais ».

« Je me rends compte que le malheur peut toucher tous le monde et ça n'importe quand, sans que cela ne soit dû à Voldemort et ses sbires. Ce coup si, je ne peux pas te venger Hermione, mais te je fais une promesse à toi et à moi-même. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse petite sœur peut importe ce que sa m'en coûtera et quoi que tu choisisses, je te promets de toujours te soutenir peu importe tes choix et ce qui arrivera ».

-Bien, dit posément le directeur. Je suis intrigué par certaines choses.

-Allez-y, accepta calmement Hermione.

-Tout d'abord et je ne dois pas être le seul à me poser la question, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé votre baguette ? Questionna t'il.

-Je me doutais que cela serait votre question, affirma Hermione.

-Vous ne pouvez utiliser la magie dans le monde moldus, mais par les temps qui court,...

-Je vous coupe professeur, je sais bien tout cela et croyez moi je me mords les doigts de ne pas l'avoir pris, dit haineusement la jeune femme.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas pris ? S'étonna t'il.

-Parce que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de l'emmener avec moi, s'emporta t'elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Mes parents refuse enfin refusaient, dit elle un énorme pincement au cœur, que j'ai ma baguette sur moi pendant les vacances. Pour être sûr que je ne l'ai pas en cachette, un étui en verre était mis en évidence sur la cheminée où je rangeais ma baguette dès le début des vacances, raconta t'elle triste.

-Je pensais que tes parents étaient compréhensifs et heureux d'avoir une fille sorcière, répliqua Ron surpris.

-Oui, mais ça c'était vrai jusqu'en 2ème année.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les trois plus jeunes.

-Oui, à la fin de la 2ème année quand ils apprirent que j'avais failli y passer à cause d'un basilic, ils sont devenus comme fous. Au début, ils ne voulurent pas me laisser retourner à Poudlard, mais je réussie à les convaincre sous la condition de ne pas utiliser la magie quand je revenais à la maison pour les vacances. Ils avaient pris la magie en horreur, déclara t'elle sinistrement.

-C'est compréhensif Miss Granger, dit Rogue. Ils ont eu peur pour vous, de vous perdre et ils pensaient vous incitez à arrêter la magie. Je m'explique, dit-il en voyant leurs mines perplexes, en vous interdisant votre baguette, ils voulaient vous reconnecter au monde moldus, leur monde. Ils voulaient vous faire ressentir comme un manque que la magie ne comblerait pas. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas comprit c'est que la magie fait partie de vous et que vous ne pouvez vous en passez, mais cela seul un sorcier peut le comprendre et le ressentir. La magie circule à l'intérieure de vous.

-Severus à raison, Mia, confirma Remus.

-Oui, c'est vrai je ne saurais vivre en me passant de magie, sourit doucement Hermione.

Albus suivait cet échange avec un grand intérêt. Il prenait le temps d'analyser tous ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce. Il savait que les questions n'étaient point finies.

-Je me dois de vous demandez, à la mort de vos parents, grimace d'Hermione, c'est votre oncle qui à eu votre garde, mais maintenant il n'y a vraiment plus personne ayant un lien de sang avec vous ?

-Nan, à la mort de mes parents mon oncle à eu ma garde pour son plus grand malheur, cracha t'elle étonnant tous les autres.

-Pardon ?

-Mon oncle, Jonathan me détestait enfin plus précisément il détestait la magie, donc moi. Sa femme a été tuée par des mangemorts, enfin il ne sait pas qui, juste que ce sont des sorciers.

-Mais, alors comment ? Interrogea Severus.

-A sa description des capes noir à capuches et des masques représentant une tête de mort couleur argent. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper avec une telle description, affirma t'elle. Quand au reste de ma famille, ma mère était fille unique ainsi que sa mère et son père à elle, qui sont quand à eux morts lors de mes 4 ans de maladie. Pour mon père, il avait juste un frère de quelques années plus jeune que lui, mes grands parents sont morts peu de temps après la majorité de mon père et eux non plus n'avaient plus de famille. Les Granger sont des solitaires, ils ne se mélangent pas et restent entre eux pour eux il n'y a que le travail. J'ai fait mes cours à domicile et je n'ai jamais vu beaucoup de monde à part ma famille et leurs patients.

Les autres comprenaient mieux pourquoi déjà à son entrée dans cette école, elle était si sérieuse et studieuse, qu'elle était maladroite au niveau des relations humaines. Elle n'avait pas connu autres choses que des adulte casaniers qui eux ne devaient pas s'occuper de ses soucis de jeune enfant. Malgré se qu'ils avaient cru sa vie n'avait pas été que joie et bonheur bien au contraire. Elle avait été plus ou moins seule, avec pour seul compagnie ses parents qui ne devaient pas être très présent. Logique que leurs pertes est détruit tout ses repères et qu'elle soit si perdue et amorphe.

-Et comment était votre oncle ? Demanda Severus pensivement.

Hermione à cette question serra les poings.

-C'était mon oncle point. Sa perte fait que maintenant je suis sans tuteur, en soit ceci est fâcheux son speech choqua tous le monde. Je ne sais où et avec qui je vais me retrouver, ce qui est problématique. Mais la mort de mon oncle ne me chagrine aucunement, il me détestait et je lui rendais bien. Ce qui me dérange c'est que cette Skeeter de merde ait fourré son nez dans mes affaires et que tout le monde soit au courant maintenant.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione Granger aussi haineuse, pas même lorsque les autres élèves la rabaissait et la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de le détester, il y a autre chose de cacher la dessous, s'irrita frustré le maître des cachots. Je serais ce qu'il en ai, il le faut sinon ça va me rendre fou ».

-Mais, mais …, bredouilla Ron.

-Comment ça tu t'en fiche de la mort de ton oncle, dit choquée Ginny.

-Oui je m'en fiche, tu...vous ne savez et ne comprenez rien, s'emporta t'elle.

Sa réponse les intrigua et rajouta une part d'ombre à sa personne. Que cachait-elle de si horrible ? Que lui était-il donc encore arrivé ?

-Allons, allons, mes enfants, calma Albus. Laissons cela de côté et je vous prirais de pas insister auprès de Miss Granger, ordonna t'il en fixant les jeunes gens en face de lui qui acquiescèrent. Bien, nous devons parler de votre tutelle maintenant.

-Je suis maudite, déclara t'elle se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais régler ça, en disant cela il sourit affectueusement faisant redresser la tête de la jeune fille. Tu dois comprendre Hermione que j'ai bien vu que le lien entre toi et Remus s'était resserré. Hélas, il ne peut avoir ta garde même pour un an à cause de sa condition, celle-ci hocha la tête déçue malgré tout. J'aurais aimé prendre ta garde et je sais que je le pourrais mais ma position rend tout ceci compliqué, il y aurait plus de problème que de solution. Je ne peux pas qu'on te dise favorisée et qu'on s'en prendre encore plus à toi à cause de cela, tu comprends ?

-Oui et vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de vous occupez d'une pauvre orpheline comme moi, dit-elle commençant à angoisser.

-Écoute Hermione, je ne serais pas le directeur et on n'attendrait pas autant de moi, je serais fière d'avoir la garde d'une jeune fille aussi talentueuse que toi.

Ces mots la réconfortèrent un minimum, Dumbledore était en pleine réflexion et se frottait le menton.

-Vu que je viens juste d'apprendre ta situation, je me dois de me dépêcher de prendre ta situation en main avant que d'autres ne le fasse, analysa t'il. Je veux que ça soit quelqu'un du château qui ait ta garde et qu'il pourra t'épauler et t'aider à affronter voir même contrer les rumeurs qui vont se lancer, décréta t'il tournant sa tête en direction du professeur Rogue positionné à ses côtés.

-Non, non Albus, s'écria Severus une fois qu'il eu intercepté le regard malin et calculateur du directeur. C'est impossible et vous le savez, qu'est-ce que je dirais au seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Tu lui diras que je t'y ai forcé et que tu es maintenant étroitement surveillé par mes alliés et que tu n'as pas eu le choix de la prendre sous ton aile. Que tu es sous serment Inviolable comme preuve de ta fidélité envers moi et que tu ne peux lui faire du mal, s'amusa à expliquer Albus qui était tel un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël.

-Mais il me demandera une preuve de ce serment, dit fièrement Severus fier de sa réplique, et je n'aurais pas de marque lui prouvant.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à en faire un, dit celui-ci content de sa manipulation. Comme ça la marque le prouvant apparaîtra.

Tous étaient choqués de l'annonce du directeur, sauf Hermione qui avait l'air de ne pas en avoir une quelconque importance, ils se demandaient s'il n'avait pas définitivement perdu la tête.

-Je,...,c'est ridicule, s'outre Severus. Pourquoi pas Minerva ?

-Minerva ne sait rien de l'histoire de Miss Granger, et elle sera capable de retenir et contrôler certaines rumeurs et peut-être même attaque, mais celle venant de ta maison c'est une tout autre histoire, argumenta t'il.

-Je...bon c'est d'accord mais à une condition, dit sournoisement Severus. Que Miss Granger, soit consentante et non forcée.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Miss en question attendant sa réponse. Certains étaient horrifié à cette idée (Ron, Harry et Ginny), d'autres serins (Albus et Remus) et d'autre tout bonnement paniqué (Severus). Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, souffla t'elle tournant son regard vers Severus. Je ne vous embêterais pas professeur, cela sera comme si tout était comme avant, je ne viendrais pas vous voir au moindre petit problème, je ferais comme toujours, je me débrouillerais seule.

En entendant ça Severus secoua la tête dépité et souffla un grand coup.

-Cela ne me dérange pas en soit Hermione, se positionnant en face d'elle à sa hauteur et la regardant intensément. Je trouve juste cela dangereux pour vous comme pour moi, c'est tout.

« Je ne peux plus le cacher, j'ai toujours apprécié cette fière Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avide de savoir et connaître son histoire n'a pas arrangé les choses. Elle me fait tant penser à Lily avec beaucoup plus de souffrance en elle. Si j'avais eu une fille j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit aussi forte et courageuse qu'elle. Mais ça personne ne doit jamais le savoir. Je vais tout faire pour te protéger Hermione tu vas voir et peut-être que la je pourrais mériter un peu de la considération que tu dis avoir pour moi ».

Il se tourna vers le directeur, plongeant son regard dans le sien après quelques secondes il reprit la parole.

-C'est d'accord Albus pour la garde et le serment, les yeux d'Albus pétillait de joie. Mais à une condition, l'étincelle baissa d'intensité, il faut qu'elle, et il pointa son doigt vers Hermione, prête serment de venir me voir au moindre souci, problème ou danger imminent ou non, il vit Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sauf si elle est dans l'incapacité de m'en parler par manque de temps ou autre.

Albus le fixait fier de lui et de son ingéniosité. Savoir ce qui tracassait ou mettait en danger Hermione, c'était savoir ce que les autres en pensait, mais tout ce décida quand Hermione tourna son regard vers Remus et qu'il acquiesça pour lui donner son assentiment.

-D'accord, mais je dois venir vous voir pour tout ? S'intrigua-t-elle.

-Le serment marchera surtout pour tout ce qui concerne ta santé ou les dangers que tu encoures mais sache que si tu ne viens pas me le dire tu ressentiras un petit pincement et moi aussi, comme ça je serais si il y a quelque chose, précisa t'il.

-Et vous promettez que ce que je vous dirais, vous ne le retournerez pas contre moi, insista Hermione.

-Je l'inclurais dans mon serment qui de toute façon je ferais en ta présence, mais sache que si je trouve emportant que Albus le sache je lui dirais mais à lui seul, rassura Severus.

-Alors ça marche, sourit joyeusement la jeune lionne. Vous serez mon tuteur pour 1 an.

Les trois autres étaient inquiets pour elle de la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite.

-Hermione, tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda Harry recevant un regard noir de Severus Rogue.

-Oui Harry je pense que c'est le mieux pour moi, rassura t'elle.

-Bien alors Severus et Hermione allez venir avec moi régler tous ceci au ministère immédiatement et nous ferons le serment Inviolable quand nous rentrerons. Vous autres êtes dispensés de cours pour aujourd'hui pour laisser le temps d'emmagasiner ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

Après ses bonnes paroles tous s'en allèrent du bureau directorial. Un avenir nouveau se profilait à l'horizon.

_**Et voilà mon chapitre 8. Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Bien ou affligeant ? Désolée encore pour le retard mais j'ai été assez occupée. Dans le prochain chapitre discutions entre le directeur et ses deux acolytes, discutions entre Gryffon, point de vue des serpentard et autres. Le chapitre promet d'être riche en information croyez moi.**_


End file.
